Layla's Secrets
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Lucy decided to move annoyed with her friends constantly barging into her house. The house she was looking at was right across from Freed's and her first time there set into motion to reveal something Lucy's mother had kept secret. Just what is Layla and Lucy's connection to the Justine family. Plus Lucy suddenly starts to find herself oddly drawn to Laxus (I Do not Own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1: Malfunctioning Runes

Chapter 1: Malfunctioning Runes

Lucy had been wandering around magnolia planning to find a new apartment to rent or to buy. The apartment she was at currently just didn't seem to suit her needs anymore, and ever since the GMG had ended Lucy had been taking more solo missions. Her team and the entire guild believed that it was because of the losses Lucy had suffered, but it had more to do with the fact that her team always covered for her. Whenever she was in trouble they would swoop in and rescue her which made it so that when she was fighting an opponent one on one she ended up getting a little lax. Plus doing solo missions made it so that she no longer had to worry about rent money and the like. Heck she had saved over a million jewels from the money she earned on her own missions.

Of course the guild worried about her because of the change in her attitude and the fact that she was alone far more often. Yet her team needed to rely on others as well, and she and Natsu needed to be away from each other for a while. It seemed that Lucy was the only one not blind to the fact that Natsu was in love with Lisanna, even Natsu was blind to it having tricked himself into believing she meant more to him then Lisanna did. The dense baka having fallen into the assumptions that the rest of the guild seemed to have, when in reality the relationship they shared was more of a sibling one. Something she was certain Natsu would eventually realize once they had been away from each other for a while. Yet she hadn't quit the team because she still wanted to be able to do missions with her friends, just not as often as before.

Right now Lucy was looking around for apartments, cottages, or houses to rent near the forest wanting a bit more peace and quiet then she usually got. Not to mention that it would be easier for her to fight if she was attacked again if she wasn't worrying about a ton of citizens around. With how often she had been targeted by dark mages she was starting to become a little concerned about others safety. Plus the amount of times she had been attacked was probably one of the main reasons that her team and everyone else in the guild was so protective of her.

She was about to go look into a small quaint cottage the real estate lady had mentioned to her when she heard a scream from the apartment across from hers. Not even giving herself a chance to stop and think about why a man was screaming Lucy found herself running into the apartment. She was too concerned about whoever had screamed that Lucy didn't even notice the shimmer of runes pass by her as she ran into the place.

Left hand on her keys and her right on her whip Lucy prepared to fight whatever had made the person scream. Instead she found herself collapsing on the ground with laughter as she saw Bixlow standing over Freed, Freed's hair suddenly a bright hot pink that stood out way more than Natsu's did. Freed was staring into a mirror with horror as he glared at Bixlow both of them too busy to notice her, although a chuckling Laxus shared a glance with her before he did a double take and stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Blondie, how did you get in here?" Laxus asked bringing the other two's attention to her as well and both of them stared at her in shock. Lucy really didn't understand why they seemed so shocked that she had ran into the house after hearing a scream. Poor Freed though everyone in the guild knew just how much he prided himself in his hair and to have it messed with well she was certain he would get Bixlow back ten times worst.

Shrugging at him Lucy just told him the truth, "I heard a scream and thought someone was in trouble so I ran in."

"How did you get past the runes Blondie?" Laxus asked another question his tone harsh as he stared at her.

Lucy just looked at him slightly puzzled. What runes was he talking about? There had been nothing stopping her from running into the house, although now that she figured it was Freed's she did find that a little shocking. With how much Freed liked his privacy from anyone not in his team or his Laxus-sama and Mirajane she would have thought he would have his house protected. Then again maybe it was supposed to be since Laxus was asking her how she had gotten past the runes.

"There were no Runes," she said with a shrug not really understanding what the big deal was.

"My magic is still encasing my home Laxus-sama, but I do not understand how Heartfilia-san could have come through my runes. The rules make it so only those I have invited in, our team, or my family can enter these runes. None of which Heartfilia-san fits into," Freed stated in his usual formal tone after he had placed his hand on the floor and let his magic go through it.

They all seemed puzzled and truthfully so was Lucy. In the time that she had known him Lucy had never even heard of a story of Freed's runes malfunctioning let alone ever seen it happened. Yet here she was the person who had somehow entered into Freed's runes and gone against the rules of his runes. Maybe someone had messed around with his runes as a joke, but then again wouldn't Freed have noticed it when he checked the state that the runes were in.

Although there was a small chance that his runes weren't malfunctioning at all. Lucy didn't know anything about her mother's family only knowing that her mother had left them when she started to use celestial magic. As far as Lucy knew her mother had never actually contacted her family, and Lucy had just put it off to that her mother's family might have died. Otherwise why wouldn't they had attended her mother's funeral ages ago. Yet with how different she looked from Freed it was a long shot thinking that they might be related through her mother. It was better for her to look into this on her own before she even suggested it, not to mention that she wanted to know if it was true why her mother's family had never tried to see them.

"Well now that I know that you aren't in any trouble, I only have an hour left to look at the cottage before it magically locks again. Sorry about barging in like this Freed-san," she said with a slight smile before turning and walking away not even giving them a chance to respond.

Until Lucy knew the truth one way or another she didn't need people questioning her on how she had gotten through Freed's runes. If it was possible that they were related somehow Lucy really didn't need herself linked to Freed. Not that he's a bad guy or anything, she had completely forgiven him for Fantasia, but rather because she didn't need people comparing her to him. People already seemed to think she was weak without knowing how much magic just one summoning took, and she didn't really need people wondering how someone related to Freed had such low magic power. She didn't need them to suspect that she was holding back.

She preferred when people didn't realize her power, and wondered at times how no one had realized that she hadn't unlocked her second origin during her fights in the GMG. If that mascot had given her the chance to they would have realized that her magic wasn't completely gone, but the spell had failed because her first container had been drained by that cheater. Then again everyone seemed shocked enough with her being able to summon two spirits at once, she wondered what they would say if they knew that she could hold open four of the golden gates at one time.

Yet Lucy was afraid of showing people how strong she was and having people expect more from her then she could do, she had seen how power had warped some people. Laxus being the best example of that because of wanting to be stronger so that he could be recognized as his own person instead of judged based on who his grandfather was.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts Lucy walked into the cottage across from Freed's. If it had been Bixlow's apartment across the street Lucy wouldn't have even bothered with looking at the place, but Freed was usually quiet so him as a neighbour wouldn't be too bad. Not to mention that she would be able to see Laxus more often. She didn't have a crush on Laxus, but she couldn't deny that he was a very pleasant sight to look at and something drew her to him. Unfortunately though she couldn't admire his form at the guild because she was too afraid of Mira going on about babies like she tended to do whenever she thought she noticed a couple.

Looking around the two bedroom cottage Lucy did have to admit that it was a very nice place. Not to mention right in her price range, and there might be another benefit of having Freed as a neighbour. Mainly asking him to do her a favor and fortify her house so that people could only enter when invited inside, that or if she was in danger for safety reasons. Another reason she wanted to move was so that Natsu would stop sneaking into her house to sleep. It was really getting irritating with how often she ended up waking up not feeling rested at all because of him moving as much as he does in his sleep.

The walls were a nice light blue color that had a calming effect on Lucy. There was a living room that was big enough to fit her team in without her place feeling crowded, and a separate dining room so that she didn't need to have people in her kitchen. The kitchen was also large and had a lot of space for cooking or baking, something Lucy loved to do when she had time for it, but didn't do much of since Natsu usually ended up eating it all on her. Then there was the bathroom with a huge tub. Really the only downside was that if she ever had a guest they had to share the bathroom, but not a big enough problem to deter her from deciding to get this place.

Walking out of the cottage Lucy was glad that there was no sign of Laxus, Bixlow, or Freed outside. Giving a sigh of relief she headed to the real estate office to tell the woman she had decided to buy it. Then she would head on home to her current apartment to tell her landlady she would be moving out before the end of the month in three days. It was why she hadn't payed next month's rent yet hoping that she would have a new place before hand. At least she had Virgo and Taurus to help her move her things to her new apartment instead of needing to hire a moving crew. It would take a few trips to move everything, but maybe she could request Reedus to draw her a carriage with his magic so that Virgo and Taurus didn't have to make too many trips.

Two days later with the help of her spirits and a drawn carriage from Reedus, Lucy was finally moved into her new place. She was just glad that her team was currently out on a weeklong mission, which would last another five days and therefore didn't know as of yet that she had moved. Hopefully she would be able to convince Freed to help her, or offer to pay him for his services to fortify her house against unwanted visitors. With owning the house she would actually be able to do it, since her old apartment she wasn't able to since she was only renting it.

A knock on her door surprised Lucy and she went to it cautiously wondering who it could possibly be. Luckily there was a peep hole on the door so she could tell if the person was a threat or not. Whatever or rather whoever she had been expecting to be on the other side of the door, she hadn't thought that it would be her new neighbor. Feeling shocked, but thinking it was rude to leave him outside she opened her door, and groaned inwardly when she realized that his team was with him as well. Well it was really only Bixlow who bothered her with his cheerleader and cosplayer comments all the time.

"A house warming gift Lucy-san," Freed said holding out a wrapped present as he and his team took her unspoken invitation to come in.

A shiver went through her when she realized that Laxus was in her house, and she had to act like it was just the cold from outside swiftly shutting the door behind them. It was Autumn at the moment and could be chilly for most people. Ever was also holding a basket which by the smells from it was some sort of food.

"Thank you Freed-san make yourselves comfortable," she offered.

"I'm surprised at how organized you are already Blondie," Laxus said before plopping himself down in the armchair looking completely at home. She was just glad that her furniture wasn't completely girly otherwise he would look quite comical.

"My spirits helped me unpack before they went home themselves, and Reedus drew a carriage for me to make the move easier. I wasn't going to wait and have Natsu and Gray destroy all my stuff, they would see helping me move as a competition and you know how they get," she elaborated seeing the confused looks.

Evergreen and Freed's eyes automatically went at Bixlow who was whistling calmly like he didn't have any idea what they were implying. Then again there was only one Bixlow and his mayhem was usually on purpose through pranks, Gray and Natsu were more like uncontrollable unstoppable forces of nature. She sometimes really didn't understand why Master allowed them on the same team with all of the destruction they caused. Surely it would have been better if he kept them apart and a Team with Gray and Juvia would be a lot less destructive then Gray staying on the same team as Natsu.

"Would you like me to write up some runes Lucy-san?" Freed asked shocking her completely. Lucy had thought that she would need to end up buttering him up first before she could request that Freed draw some up. Never had she thought that he would just end up offering out of the blue, and by the stunned looks on his teams face they hadn't expected it from him either.

Smiling brightly at him she was so happy, "thank you so much Freed I was wondering how I could end up asking you. I was thinking putting up Runes where people have to be invited in unless if I'm in danger if that isn't too much to ask?"

Freed exchanged looks with his team looking thoughtful his gaze sweeping around the house. Since the guild believed that she had no family left she was certain that they wouldn't find it odd that she didn't request family to have a free pass. Otherwise it would be hard for her to explain to them if they knew she still did have family that she did know about, and probably family she didn't know about as well. Those she did know though she didn't want to allow free access into her home.

"That would be fine Lucy-san, but would you mind if my team and I can come and go if we need to. It would also make it easier if you need someone to keep an eye on your place when you go on extended missions," he offered.

Something in his eyes though told her that he also wanted to look out for her, which truly surprised her since she didn't really know Freed all that well. Ever she had become friends with since all of the girls in the guild ended up having girls only nights to gossip about the males of the guild or share the latest news. The girls in the guild were like family some more than others, and even Juvia was fine with her as long as Gray wasn't around.

She and Juvia would continue to have problems though until either Gray finally told her that he loved her, or Lucy got a guy of her own. Not that Lucy really minded since Juvia didn't actually try anything, and she and Gray both saw each other more as siblings. When Natsu wasn't around him Gray was a lot calmer and didn't get on her nerves as much, but he seemed to become a child again as soon as their hot headed team mate came into the mix.

Thinking back to Freed's offer though Lucy had been wondering what to do when she went on long missions since she wanted to start a little herb garden. If she had four people, although she didn't think Laxus would help as much, looking after her house she was sure one of them could water it when she was away. Plus she could return the courtesy to Freed since his runes seemed to allow her in. The Raijinshuu and Laxus weren't destructive, actually as far as Lucy knew they were the least destructive team in the guild, so she really didn't mind them having free rein of her apartment if she wasn't home.

"I'd appreciate that thanks," she said finally after a prolonged silence, which surprisingly wasn't awkward at all.

"Alright I will start tomorrow so that I can have them done before your team gets here. We have all heard the stories of how your team sneaks into your house, and I can promise you that the four of us will only come in without knocking when we are looking after your house. I've always thought it was improper for the complete lack of consideration your team showed to your privacy."

"Oi cosplayer open your present," "present," "presents," his babies chanted after Bixlow.

Ever and Freed sent him a look, but Lucy did as Bixlow said anyway and the four of them had once again shocked her. When they had said house warming present Lucy had expected something practical like silverware, plates, a plant, or something people usually gave someone when they moved into a new place. She hadn't expected to find a shiny silver key laying in a box and gasped as she looked at it. If she had gotten it before she had started moving her things she wouldn't have had to ask Reedus to draw her a carriage.

It was the key of Auriga the Charioteer and despite being silver in color it was actually a platinum key. Like her golden celestial keys the platinum keys only had one copy, unlike the silver ones like Plue who had multiple keys with multiple spirits and a variety of personalities. Lucy had believed that they were lost since she hadn't seen any platinum keys owned by any of the celestial spirit mages she had met. Now she had one of the keys and couldn't wait to make a contract later once they were alone, although it would be better to contract with this key in a field since she didn't know how large the chariot would be.

"Thank you really," she told them fighting off the tears. Usually Lucy preferred getting keys on her own since finding them made a better bond, but something about receiving it from Laxus ... and his team just made it seem right.

"It was my mother's," Laxus said shocking her, it seemed that he kept doing that tonight.

Although it made it even more special that Laxus gave her the key from what she had heard Laxus's mother had died when he was little. That was all she knew about the mysterious lady who had birthed Laxus and married Ivan. No one in the guild talked about her much the younger generation having never met her, and the older generation seemed to not mention her out of respect for Laxus and his grandfather. Not once had anyone ever mentioned that she was a celestial spirit mage, or that she was a mage although Lucy shouldn't have been surprised.

Knowing it was his mother's though made Lucy wonder if she could really accept it. She was going to tell Laxus it was too generous a gift, but the look in his eyes made her swallow her words. Obviously Laxus had been wanting to give her the key for a while, although she didn't know why he didn't save it for his children if they inherited their grandmother's magic. Or their mothers a traitorous voice in her head said, and she had to duck her head to hide the blush that thought caused. Asking Laxus if he was sure would probably insult him since this obviously wasn't a decision he had made lightly.

"You never mentioned it was your mother's key Laxus-sama," Freed said his eyebrows raised, if Lucy didn't know better she would almost think that the rune mage was teasing Laxus about something.

"Yeah well mom had made me promise that I would keep that key and only give it to someone I believed worthy of it. Blondie's the only Celestial Spirit Mage I've met who treats her keys as people instead of objects, I don't think there is anyone else my mother would rather have it. Hell if I knew where the rest of her keys were I'd give them to Blondie to, but mom had them hidden everywhere. Plus according to Jiji each key has specific requirements for the owner, but I still think Blondie will reach all of them," Laxus said gruffly avoiding their eyes.

"Auriga is a he Laxus and truly thank you this means a lot to me, and I promise I won't let you down in your expectations," she told him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah Blondie why don't we eat the food we brought over. Your first meal in your new house shouldn't be alone," he said changing the subject. Seems Laxus was still a little shy when someone was thanking him, and it was actually quite cute.

Not wanting to push him though Lucy just went to her cupboards grabbing enough glasses, plates, and silverware for all of them well the others laid out the food. Looking at the food Lucy was certain that Mira wasn't the one who made it, but something told her not to ask who had made it. Instead she just sat down with the others to eat.

The evening passing in small talk and random conversations plus a bit of teasing from Bixlow towards Ever and Freed about certain white haired siblings the two were crushing on. He even tried to tease Lucy about Natsu, but stopped when she burst into laughter. Obviously it was her turn to shock the team and they had all waited for her to explain to them in clear terms that her and Natsu would never be anything more than friends. Close friends sure, but friends never the less.

It was late when they all went back over to Freed's. Freed explain to Lucy that the team had a habit of crashing at each other's houses most of the time, only not when one of them wanted privacy for certain things, or when Ever was doing girls night. Then the next day Freed arrived and put up the runes for Lucy explaining what the runes would do, and how an attempt to breach the runes would alert the lacrima that Laxus carried for their team and another one in the Masters office. A safety precaution he had assured her that his runes had as well, and wasn't just because she was a woman living alone. Obviously he had learned quite a few things from being close friends with Ever as long as he had been.

* * *

 _ **An: Yep another Lalu fic I seem to keep getting inspiration for these and have quite a few other story ideas for this category rolling about. This one connects Lucy with someone other then Zeref or time travel, and I hope is unique in it's own way. Please tell me what you think of my newest Lalu. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

A week it had been a week since Lucy had moved into her new apartment. Yesterday Natsu had tried to break through the runes causing Laxus to come over and shock him telling him to get permission to enter like a normal person or leave. Instead of doing the polite thing and asking Lucy if he could come in Natsu ended up going home sulking the entire time saying he had just wanted to make sure Lucy hadn't been kidnapped. Seriously Lucy was extremely grateful to Freed that she no longer had to deal with the short tempered flame head breaking in whenever he wanted. She was certainly going to save a lot of money in groceries now that she didn't have to keep buying more food after Natsu and Happy cleaned out her fridge.

She had wanted to thank Laxus for his help, but he had disappeared back to Freed's before she could say anything. Despite their fun night on her first night in her new apartment Lucy still was a little anxious around Laxus, and had just let him go. Truthfully she wanted to know why he was affecting her the way he was, but something told her if she confided in the girls that they would take things the wrong way. That or they would be completely right and Lucy was afraid of thinking about that, and the possible consequences behind it. Could it be that already despite the fact that they didn't know each other that well yet?

Not wanting to dwell on it Lucy had decided to go to bed early foregoing her usual nightly bath. Something told her that for tonight she wouldn't get any relaxation for it, so she decided it wasn't worth it. Instead just climbing right into bed and going to sleep.

 _When Lucy opened her eyes it was dark and she couldn't see anything, when she had reached for her nightstand she couldn't find her keys. Rather her nightstand wasn't even there instead there was a scaly surface under her palm, and Lucy found herself using her other magic lighting up the room. Having to hold in a scream when she found herself somehow lying on top of a massive pile of black scales and she slowly became aware that the ground beneath her back was hard._

 _Jolting upwards Lucy could feel the pile of scales moving and realized she was on a dragon. Not just any random dragon either since she could see fragments of blue coloring folded inwards to its body most likely the dragon's wings. How had she ended up waking up on the sleeping back of the dragon of Apocalypse? The dragon who haunted her thoughts when she thought of how she could have stopped him if only she had been stronger, but instead she had allowed fear to rule her causing her to seal that side of her away completely._

 _Moving slowly Lucy prayed that the dragon wouldn't wake up as she tried to find her way off of its back. The ground below was black and Lucy wasn't even sure where they were, but even falling to her death would be a better end then if Acnologia found her. Although if she activated that if she let it loose she would be able to save herself. Sliding down Acnologia's tail Lucy was glad to find herself on solid ground and began to move away._

 _Trying to find somewhere to get away from her, keeping the area around her lit Lucy let out a scream at the sight in front of her no longer caring if she woke the black dragon. There in a massive pile in front of him was the bodies of everyone Lucy had ever met who was still alive. Their eyes wide open and they seemed to be looking at her with eyes of betrayal like they blamed her for their deaths. Whispers in the wind saying she did this to them made her scream again._

``````````````````````````` Third Person

The Raijinshuu had been having a pokers night at Freed's with Laxus when they heard the first terrified scream coming from across from them. The house they had last been to a week ago when they had thrown an impromptu housewarming party for the blonde celestial spirit mage. The four of them jumping up when they heard another scream Laxus waving the other three back down as he ran out the door.

Freed was very glad now that he had made it so that Lucy-san would allow them free access to her home. The wards hadn't alerted him to anything so he was almost a hundred percent certain that she wasn't in danger, but you didn't have to be in danger to be hurt or afraid. He hoped that Laxus-sama would easily be able to help the mage who had puzzled him when she had breached his wards without setting off the alarms or anything cautious on her part.

Even going as far as to contact his family to bring the annual family gathering to Magnolia, to see if it was possible that she was somehow related to him and they had just never known. Although he hadn't told them why he had suggested they come here, or why he was suddenly ready to attend family gatherings. After all since he had found out about his eye magic that he wasn't able to control at first he had tried his best to avoid his family still blaming himself for that incident.

Evergreen was worried as well for the girl she saw as a sister, but she was certain that Laxus would be able to deal with it. If anything was seriously wrong he would contact them somehow, so she wasn't really worried. Besides Lucy was strong and it would take a lot to actually harm her or break her spirit, most likely she just had a bad dream since the lacrima hadn't alerted them to a breach in the wards, and Ever hadn't seen anyone other than Lucy enter her home.

Bixlow wasn't worried at all really about the scream knowing it was probably something silly. He was hopeful that maybe something would end up happening between the cosplayer and Laxus because obviously there was something there. They all knew Laxus physically desired the blonde he had since that Phantom Lord incident, probably sooner. Yet with his soul magic Bixlow sensed a much deeper connection between the two mages.

Really if he wanted to meddle he would be the perfect matchmaking partner for Mirajane because he could actually see the connections between people. Something that he had kept secret from most not wanting them to feel uneasy that he knew their souls desires. There was definitely something there between Laxus and Lucy, but he wasn't even sure if the two of them had realized it yet. There connection was even deeper than the ones he had seen with his teammates, and had only matched the connection between the little bluenette and the metal eater. Connections as bright as theirs were pretty hard to ignore something he usually did, trying to respect people's privacy in that manner.

Laxus had been terrified when he heard the blonde scream only stopping long enough to tell his team to stay here even if it wasn't with words. Then he had rushed out the door heading over to her place glad that Freed had convinced her to plug them into the runes on her house. Relying on his nose Laxus couldn't sense anyone human or otherwise in the house, but still kept his senses open as he ran into the blonde's room.

His eyes went wide as he saw what exactly she had worn to bed, a black teddy that looked really good on her and had ridden up in her sleep. Shaking himself out of it he glanced around her room and then focusing in on her he realized that she was still deeply asleep meaning her scream had been from a nightmare, a pretty bad one too considering that tears were running down her cheeks. Her face was showing pure terror and he felt a little bad for focusing on what she was wearing instead of her face when he first came in.

"Oi Blondie wake up," he said gently shaking her awake knowing it was better to wake her from the nightmare then allow her to stay in it.

He was completely shocked when she awoke seconds later and threw herself on him crying her wide eyes telling him that she didn't even know who was holding her. Wrapping his arms around her Laxus pulled her up so that he was partially carrying her and then gently got on her bed leaning against her headboard. Whispering soothing words to her and rubbing her hair gently so that she would fall back to sleep. Telling himself that he was only there so she wasn't alone after that nightmare, but it felt right holding her in his arms like this and comforting her after a nightmare.

Knowing his team would come find him in the morning Laxus found himself drifting off to sleep. The strawberry vanilla scent wafting off the blonde soothing the dragon in him in a way he had never experienced. His last thought before he fully drifted off was how perfect Lucy fit in his arms.

Lucy woke up feeling puzzled at the hard feeling on her back the nightmare she had last night coming back to mind. Opening her eyes she was shocked when she found two muscular arms wrapped around her and turning her had back she was even more shocked to find a sleeping Laxus. Her next feeling was embarrassment as she realized what exactly she was wearing and because of a certain something poking into her back. Causing her to jump up tearing his arms off her abruptly and grabbing a change of clothes she ran out of the room trying to ignore the chuckling sound she heard from behind her.

Half an hour later after she was fully ready for the day Lucy came out of her bathroom thinking that Laxus would be gone already. Instead she smelled something delicious cooking in her kitchen and was shocked to find Laxus at her stove when she entered it. Not once had she ever thought that it might be possible that Laxus could be domestic like that she had always believed that Freed or Ever would be the cooks of their group.

With his advanced sense of smell and hearing Lucy wasn't quite sure whether Laxus knew she was there or not. Even though she knew he might be aware that she was checking him out she still couldn't stop her eyes from staring at him. Laxus really was the hottest guy in Fairy Tail, his scar just accenting his looks instead of taking away from them. It actually shocked her that Laxus didn't have a girlfriend, although she had heard the stories of Freed scaring off any of Laxus's fans.

"Breakfast is ready Blondie," Laxus said snapping Lucy out of her inner thoughts. By the smirk on his face Lucy knew that he knew she had been checking him out. Could he really blame her though? He had to know by now just how his looks affected the female population.

"You didn't have to do this Laxus," she told him instead blushing lightly at how domestic of a scene this seemed like. It had been different when his team was with him, but having a meal together just the two of them in her kitchen just seemed more intimate. Not to mention that he had comforted her after her nightmare last night and then spent the night with her in her bed which had obviously affected him a little bit with how he had woken up. Lucy was just glad that no one else had seen them sleeping together even thinking it sounded wrong even if on her end it had been completely innocent she couldn't say the same for Laxus with his reaction.

"I wanted to Blondie, besides you already paid me with what you were wearing last night," he told her with a wicked grin. Before leaning in closer to her, "unless if you want something more?"

"Keep dreaming Sparky I don't do casual relationships," she told him rolling her eyes. Giving him the generic answer she gave all the guys of the guild who hit on her, although with Laxus she was almost tempted to throw that rule out the window. But she'd rather not ruin her relationships with his team, so she decided against it.

"That's too bad Blondie, but oh well maybe I can entice you in the future."

Rolling her eyes at him again Lucy tucked in to the meal he had made surprised at how good he was at cooking. He was even better at cooking then Mira, something she was glad she would never have to tell the white haired mage, actually something she would never tell her because then Mira would be curious as to how Lucy knew what Laxus's cooking was like. Eating it also made her realize that Laxus had been the one to cook the food for her impromptu welcoming party. It surprised her just how much Laxus was doing for her.

"Good luck with that Sparky," she said with a wink.

A knock on her door made Lucy get up and leave Laxus in her kitchen. He wasn't destructive and he wasn't a snoop so she really didn't mind leaving him unattended in her home. Besides it wasn't like he could actually find anything that she didn't want others to see. The most private thing she had were her letters to her mother, since she decided not to keep a diary after she realized just how much of an issue with privacy Natsu had.

Looking through the peep hole Lucy wasn't really surprised to see the rest of the Raijinshuu on her doorstep. They had probably all heard her scream or something last night, since she didn't think Laxus would just randomly happen to enter her house well she was having a nightmare. Opening her door she smiled widely at the rest of the Raijinshuu before stepping aside giving them a silent invitation to enter.

"Good morning Lucy-san, are you feeling better?" as she had expected the first question for her wellbeing had come from Freed.

"It was just a bad dream Freed-san. Laxus calmed me down last night and I guess I ended up falling back asleep on him and keeping him here. He just finished cooking breakfast and I'm sure there is still enough for you guys if you're hungry," she offered trying to make light of her nightmare from last night. She really didn't want to explain why she had been having a nightmare about Acnologia or her mindset from the nightmare.

"If you ever need to talk Lucy-san know that my ears are always open," he told her with a bright smile before walking off to her kitchen.

When Lucy looked around she realized that Bixlow was gone already too. Knowing him he had probably left the minutes she had mentioned that there might be food. With the boys gone that left Lucy alone with Ever who was looking at her with concern and looked like she really wanted to question Lucy, but wasn't sure if she should. At least she didn't seem to want to tease Lucy about Laxus spending the night, but Lucy thought maybe her concern for her was even worse. Especially considering that only a few hours ago Lucy had seen Ever's dead body in her dream and it terrified her.

"Sometimes Lucy letting a nightmare in gives it more control. Don't allow yourself to fear what has yet to be and if you're dreaming about memories then discuss it with those who went through it with you," was all Ever told her before she too walked towards Lucy's kitchen.

The Raijinshuu were such a sharp contrast to Team Natsu it was actually nice knowing that she wasn't going to be forced to talk about it. Erza, Gray, and Natsu would have threatened her or irritated her until she lost her temper, and still never would have found out what was wrong. Actually having a choice about whether she wanted to tell them or not made a world of difference. For the first time since her mother had died Lucy actually found herself wanting to tell someone what her nightmare had been about.

Following her guests into the kitchen Lucy smiled at the scene that greeted her eyes. Laxus definitely had made enough food for his team as well, but looking at what was on the table Lucy was a little shocked to find things she knew she hadn't bought yet. How she had missed that when eating her own breakfast she really didn't know. So there was another difference between their teams Laxus actually bought the food that he had made instead of just believing that her fridge was a free for all buffet.

"Acnologia," she said bringing their attention to her. "My nightmare was about Acnologia killing everyone, but I somehow survived. It was like everyone was blaming me for their deaths and in the dream I believed that it was my fault as well. Everything just felt so real even down to the slimy feeling of his scales."

Arms encircled her and a hand went to her cheek wiping off the tear she hadn't even known was there. Laxus and his team surrounded her offering her comfort and worth, but they didn't say anything because there really was nothing to say. Lucy clearly knew that despite how real it had felt that it had just been a dream, and the people surrounding her knew that nothing they could say could take that away. It was comforting not to be told mindless reassurances that everything would be fine and for them to just reassure her by hugging her that they were still there. It meant more to her then they would ever know.


	3. Chapter 3: The Justine's and Fear

Chapter 3: The Justine's and Fear

After the nightmare Lucy had a while ago the Raijinshuu had become a permanent fixture in her home. That or Lucy was over at Freed's even when they were at the guild they had slowly become friends to the confusion of the guild. During all that though Lucy still didn't tell Freed her theory on why she had been able to get through his runes she had been too afraid of being wrong or even worst right.

The attraction between her and Laxus also seemed to be growing, although both of them were just ignoring it at the moment. Sure they flirted a bit, but Mira seemed to just take that as Laxus being his usual self and hadn't started anything just yet in regards to matchmaking. Ever and Bix loved to tease her when Laxus wasn't around and then were away from prying ears. It wasn't like she actually had feelings for Laxus at the moment she was just immensely attracted to his body, and flirting was all that was going to happen for now.

Lucy still had nightmares almost every night, although she no longer woke those across the street up by screaming. It was making it impossible for Lucy to get any rest which had led to her current spot on Laxus's couch in his office. Downstairs was just too noisy and her team wouldn't leave her alone, so Freed had ended up carrying her up and depositing her in Laxus's office. Lucy wasn't sure what was worse sleeping in here if Laxus was here as well or being in his office completely unsupervised.

The looks Lucy had gotten when Freed carried her up told her that her friends were going to end up prying into why she couldn't sleep. It's just she got to afraid to fall back asleep after she woke up from one of those nightmares. Always they were the same type of nightmare Acnologia attacking and her being too weak to protect her family. Not to mention that lately it seemed that her seal was failing and when she woke up it was with attributes that shouldn't show. She was always able to push them back down, but Lucy was afraid that one day they would come over in the morning to wake her up and see that which she had been hiding from the guild. It had been much easier when she didn't have to actively fight the seal to make sure it stayed sealed.

With her heightened senses Lucy could smell Laxus all over his office that calming storm like smell that helped her drift off to sleep.

* * *

After Freed had carried Lucy up to Laxus's office to rest for a bit he had informed Mira and Master Makarov that they were going to be having guests. His family was finally coming, and maybe a part of him wanting Lucy to get rest was so that she was in a good mood when she met his family. That girl was like the little sister he had always wanted instead of the older sisters who had used him like a doll for years. Sisters he had been too afraid to see after his eye magic had activated because he had thought they wouldn't care for him any longer. Yet he began to realize after that fateful Fantasia that there were people who could easily forgive and not see him as a monster when he used his eye magic.

He was just glad that Mira and everyone else knew that Lucy was a little sister to him and not something else especially considering the fact that Laxus-sama was deeply attracted to her and drawn to her. No instead Freed had his eyes drawn to another mage who had stopped him from drowning in himself with no way out. As he waited for his family to arrive Freed went back and forth checking on details and making sure the guild was in top condition. Since it had been so long since he had seen them all he wanted it to be perfect.

Freed had also noticed Laxus-sama sneak up into his office when no one was looking to check on Lucy. They all knew that Lucy was still suffering from the nightmares, but unlike the first night she no longer screamed. Unless if he knew she was having one Laxus-sama didn't want to go into her house uninvited at night when she was sleeping, but seeing Lucy get weaker as the days went by were a toll on all of them. When Laxus-sama came back down he was smiling slightly meaning that Lucy was probably sleeping calmly for once. Freed was glad for that because he wanted Lucy to have fun when she met his fairly large family.

Soon enough Freed heard the approaching clip clop of horses and nervously messed around with his jacket trying to make sure it was perfect. He felt like a little boy again wanting nothing more than his family's approval. A slim hand in his made Freed calm down for a moment and give a grateful smile before going towards the doors of the guild to wait outside and greet his family.

Laxus-sama, Ever, and Bix all beside him showing unity as a team. Freed did wish Lucy was with them as well, but he knew she needed the rest right now and she had plenty of time to meet his family later. Smiling as he saw the five carriages draw up Freed was prepared to give the type of greeting he had grown up with, but before he could say a word one of the carriage doors opened and a flare of greenish silver was all Freed saw before he was knocked over.

"Oh Freed I've missed you so much my baby boy," someone cried into his shoulder not letting him go at all. Looking up Freed was actually surprised to see his mother the ever pristine Lady Justine had been the one to knock him over. She had always drilled into their heads as children that public displays of affection were not allowed and here she was acting like this in front of strangers.

"Mama you should let Freed up don't you think," the lilting voice of his oldest sister Emmaline said kindly.

Freed could somewhat see Emma's light green hair in the background and her hand clutched in the hand of a man Freed had never met. His mother's body was blocking Freed from seeing this man and their hands were too entwined for him to see if they held rings. Was this his eldest sister's intended, or had she gotten married when he had been frozen in time for seven years? Perhaps he should have contacted them sooner especially considering how they must have thought he was dead for such a long time.

"You're right Emmaline," his mother said still clinging tightly to him. It was only when his father walked up beside them his blonde hair glistening in the light that his mother let go to cling to his father's side instead.

His other siblings standing side by side with their parents; as their aunts, uncles and cousins all waited to greet him themselves. Jacques his eldest brother although younger then Emma by a year, Kenton and his twin Amara, and his younger brother Drakar who now looked older than him thanks to the time skip. Most of them with green hair or greenish silver his father's blonde hair not being inherited by any of his children. Giving them a bright smile Freed soon found himself being tugged back and forth between his parents and siblings as they all tried to hug him at once. He finally felt the love he knew his family had always held for him, but he had been blinded to after he had gotten angry at someone who tried to hurt Amara and his eye magic had revealed itself.

"I've missed you all," he told them.

Then he was passed around to his many aunts, uncles, and cousins before he was introduced to Emma's husband Jordan. Jordan wasn't an aristocrat, but Freed could see the love that the man held for his elder sister. He had been shocked when Emma had introduced him to their two year old daughter Flora who had her father's chocolate brown hair, but her mother's mischievous silver eyes.

After that he was quick to introduce his family to his team giving them time to acquaint themselves. Plus making sure to whisper in his sisters ears that Ever was another sister to him and that she already had someone she was being stubborn with. He didn't want his devious sisters to get it in their heads that Ever would be good for him because the thought of hit just made him ill since he saw her like a sister.

When Laxus left again to go check on Lucy his parents noticed it right away. "Where is Laxus-san going all of a sudden Freed?" his mother asked him curiously watching him disappear upstairs.

"He's going to check on Lucy," he said with a shrug forgetting that they didn't yet know who Lucy was.

"Oh he has a daughter?" Emma asked causing Freed and everyone around them to laugh making her confused. "What, what did I say?"

"Lucy isn't Laxus's daughter she's another member of the guild. She hasn't been sleeping well lately so we made her go take a nap in his office, Laxus is just worried about her because of how restless she has been the last few days," Ever quickly explained before Freed's older sister could feel angry. Then added on for good measure, "plus there's quite a bit of chemistry between those two so the thought of them being related in any way is hilarious."

"Ah I see," she said with relief glad that she hadn't made a major mistake.

"You'll love her when you meet her Emma, Lucy is like the light of Fairy Tail no one can resist the pull. With her you get another family member, a closer friend, and in Laxus-sama's case probably something more if those two ever decide to give it a try," he told her with a bright smile. He really wanted his family to meet Lucy and love her as much as everyone else had a habit of doing even if they hated her at first.

Freed truly wished that Lucy and Laxus-sama would get together he couldn't think of a better match for either of them. Yet at the moment it seemed like their feelings for each other were only attraction and friendship. Although he was certain they would quickly grow into something deeper and more meaningful if either one of them wanted to give it a try. Those two just seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Why not tell us more about this Lucy-san it seems that she means a great deal to you and your guild?" his mother asked looking intrigued to learn more about Lucy.

"To begin with Lucy is Lucy Heartfilia as in the Heartfilia Konzern before her father lost everything. She left her father when she was sixteen tired of him trying to use her as a tool to get more business and a bigger fortune. Her dream had always been too enter Fairy Tail and she was brought here by Natsu-san. Lucy also is a Celestial Spirit Mage and she owns ten of the Zodiac keys," with that Freed and the others told them all that they knew about Lucy's life. How strong they all saw her as even if at times she herself didn't realize her own strength.

* * *

When Lucy woke up again she could hear chattering coming from downstairs not the usual guild like noises. Plus she found a blanket covering her even though she knew she had drifted off without anything. Yawning and stretching Lucy was glad to see that her other attributes weren't showing after this little nap. Meaning as long as she was able to keep herself calm she should be able to hide the side of her no one knew about.

Deciding that she had rested enough Lucy got off the couch and headed downstairs and was a little shocked at all the green heads she was seeing. In the middle of all of them was Freed who seemed to be chatting quite happily with them if his gestures were anything to go by, she was guessing that the people were his family. Since she had never really heard much about Freed's family she hadn't given it much thought, but she had never thought that his family would be so big. It gave Lucy a pang in her heart when she realized she would never have a family that loved her this much.

"Finally awake Blondie?" a teasing voice asked making her swat at Laxus with a smile.

"Yeah thanks for letting me use your office that's been the best sleep I've had in a while, and the first without nightmares in a while," she told him leaning her head against his shoulder as she watched Freed's happy face. Not to mention the adorable little girl that he was holding in his arms that he seemed enthralled with.

"Hmm I'm glad Blondie we were starting to get worried about you."

Smiling at him she just let them stand in silence for a little while knowing that even if her own team hadn't realized it that his had. No one ever seemed to realize just how difficult it had been for her to sleep lately. Truthfully she wouldn't have been able to sleep so much if it hadn't been for Laxus's smell all over his office. Not that she would tell him that for two reasons; one she should be able to smell his scent that strongly, and two because it was way too embarrassing to admit.

Both of them just stood up there observing their friend being happy with his family for a while. Lucy taking comfort from Laxus being so close, neither of them realizing that if anyone looked up that they would look like a couple who had been together for years. The ease she felt when she was with Laxus kept her from giving into the fear that Lucy felt about her other side that she would no longer be able to keep it hidden.

"I guess I should go introduce myself huh?" she asked Laxus after they had been standing up there for quite a while.

"They'll love ya just like everyone else does Blondie."

Knowing that he truly believed that, Lucy took a deep breath and walked down the stairs towards the Justine's. Laxus might not understand why she was anxious for Freed's family to like her when she only saw Freed as a brother feeling, but it seemed he hadn't even thought that there was a chance that they were related. Lucy wanted them to like her because she needed to know if they were actually the family her mother had run from. Needed to understand why her mother had thought that she had to run from a family that from her observations seemed so warm.

A gasp so slight that normal people couldn't hear it came from the direction of three older women with silvery green hair. A slight tensing of muscles was all the warning Lucy had gotten before she was wrapped in a hug and she stiffened. Looking at Freed and Laxus in confusion, but both of them seemed just as confused as Lucy herself was.

"Lucretia you're alive, I can't believe that you're alive," one of the women sobbed into Lucy's shoulder. Hearing that forgotten name that had always filled Lucy with fear when her mother warned her of her original name Lucy wanted to turn around and bolt. She had wanted t know if she was related to them and it seemed like they were, but something inside Lucy told her that she shouldn't tell them that Lucretia was her mother.

Instead she tried to pull away from them, "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The three women immediately pulled away from her looking slightly embarrassed and everyone's eyes were on them. Perhaps it was better if Lucy never told them Lucretia was her mother's name before she became Layla Heartfilia. She didn't want to crush the hope these three had for finding her mother who had already died years ago.

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear it's just except for the blonde hair you look so much like our older sister Lucretia. Please forgive us for our mistake," the woman who had sobbed on Lucy's shoulder said looking apologetic.

"Mom who is Lucretia? I've never heard you mention her before," Freed spoke looking very confused.

Freed's mother's eyes went wide, "oh I guess it was just too painful to talk about her. Your Aunt Lucretia disappeared oh about twenty-five years ago now. It's all that damned demons fault!" Hearing that made Lucy shiver thinking she knew exactly who Freed's mother seemed to think was a demon. A common misconception when they didn't see his full form. If Freed's mother hated him so much then how would she ever be able to except Lucy who shared his DNA eve if she was still her mother's daughter?

Feeling that familiar tingle Lucy wrapped her arms around herself making it seem like she just felt a little cold leading to Laxus putting his coat over her shoulders. Lucy felt bad that he was giving her his coat and behaving like such a gentleman when she was just trying to hide what her heightened emotions were causing. Hiding the silver claws that were starting to form and the itchy scales she could feel forming on her fingers.

"What demon Mama?" a younger woman with her hair color asked.

"Eridanus he was a demon with dark scales and two pointed horns. He seduced your Aunt Lucretia and nothing we said to her would get her to stop seeing him. Eventually our distain for him and trying to get her to see the truth made Lucretia run away and we never saw her again," one of the other women answered instead of Freed's mother.

Lucy wanted to tell them that Eridanus wasn't a demon like they thought he was, but she was afraid they wouldn't believe her. Shivering even more Lucy felt it trying to take over her even more and she tried focusing on Laxus's calming scent hoping it would calm her down. Anytime she thought of her biological father she got so angry. He could have saved them all when Acnologia attacked, but he hadn't! Instead he had waited until after the Grand Magic Games to introduce himself to her for the first time. Causing the seal her mother had placed on her to break and forcing her to use her own magic to try and seal her non human side away.

Then well Lucy was trying to calm herself down all of the dragon slayers in the guild stiffened for a moment at the same time. Looking around with hope in their eyes and Lucy was finally able to get herself under control. Her true scent receding back which she was sure what had caused them to stiffen in the first place. Lucy needed to get out of there, she wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready for people to not accept that side of her and if she stayed here much longer she was certain that it would come right back out.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling that good, I think I'm just going to head home," Lucy said thrusting Laxus's coat back at him before running off. Making sure that her claws and scales weren't shown to anyone as she ran all the way back to her house. Why couldn't she keep this side of her under control anymore? What if her dreams were telling her that she would become like Acnologia one day?

* * *

Freed watched in concern as Lucy ran out of the guild. Her face was pale all of a sudden and he hoped she would feel better soon. Looking at Laxus he was about to ask him if he noticed something wrong with Lucy before they had come down and was shocked at the look on Laxus's face. He was even more shocked when Laxus turned his attention to the other slayers.

"Was I smelling it wrong?" he asked making Freed confused smelling what wrong?

"No there was definitely one here," Gajeel said his eyes wide and he was sniffing the air like he was trying to find a fading scent. "Disappeared to quickly, it wasn't that monster though."

"Laxus what is going on!" Master demanded to now looking worried.

"A dragon we just smell a dragon, but it was gone before we could get a better lock on it," Natsu said punching the wall in anger. Everyone in the guild knew just how much the slayers, minus Laxus who didn't have a dragon parent, wanted to find their dragons.

Laughter came from the front of the guild and a man with blonde hair came out of the shadows. Freed's mother gasped the minute she saw him and look frightened. Yet the man didn't seem like he was a threat and his laughter wasn't maniacal. Instead it was the type of deep laughter you heard from someone highly amused. What shocked Freed though was when a pair of dark black wings unfurled from his back and he started walking forward, but was stopped by runes that appeared out of nowhere. His Aunts Cassie and Mirella glaring at the man as they held swords in their hands showing Freed where the runes came from.

"Eridanus," his mother said looking terrified.


	4. Chapter 4: Eridanus and Lucretia

Chapter 4: Eridanus and Lucretia

"Hello Josephine it's been ages," the man said with a smirk. If you looked closer at the man though you could see the pure torture in his eyes, pain that spoke of lifetimes and tragedies. All of it was directed at Freed's mother and Aunts from this strange man who they claimed was a demon.

"Where is Lucretia? Where is my sister you monster?!" His mother screamed rage on her face.

Freed could already tell by the look on Eridanus's face that the fate of his Aunt was something he didn't wish to hear. The heartbreak the loss in his eyes told Freed that there was no hope that his mother would get the reunion she had always dreamed of. If looks could kill Freed was certain his mother would by lying dead on the floor, and he was glad that this so called demon didn't have magic in his eyes that could kill with a look.

Rage came on his face the more he glared at the three sisters, "because of you she's dead. You filled her head with lies and she hadn't wanted to admit that maybe you three were right. Instead she fled all of us and by the time I found her again it was too late she was already dead, leaving our daughter alone to not understand what she was going through. Lumina didn't learn for many years that there was another side of her that had been sealed before she had even been born."

Agony was on the face of his mother and Aunts who had been holding out for twenty-five years to find their older sister. Yet it was also mixed with rage at being told that they were responsible. Freed didn't really understand it either how his mother and Aunts were responsible for their sister's death by convincing her to stay away from this dangerous man. Plus they had a niece they had never known about who was left all alone.

"How is it their fault that their sister is dead?" Laxus-sama asked walking forward looking at the man with a puzzled look. Freed was actually surprised that Laxus-sama and the other slayers hadn't smelt him if Eridanus was a demon. Laxus-sama had told Freed before that demons smelled of danger and that unless if she was in a takeover they didn't smell that on Mira. So perhaps his mother and Aunts were wrong about exactly what Eridanus was.

"A dragon slayer huh, haven't you realized what I am yet despite the form I currently use. I am Eridanus the Dragon of the Eclipse and Lucretia was my mate."

Gasps came from the dragon slayers and the Raijinshuu. All of them knew exactly what being a dragon or dragon slayers mate entailed. If the mates separated the one who started the separation usually got weaker until they could no longer live without their other half. Since when mates joined so did their souls making it so that if the connection was severed one half had to die if the other was to live.

Yet Freed hadn't realized that it was possible for a dragons mate to be a human. He had heard that very powerful dragons had the chance to become humans and if there were any dragons left Freed had believed that they were all hiding in their human form. Here his theory was being proven by this dragon who appeared like a demon. Perhaps this meant something good for the dragon slayers perhaps this dragon knew where to find their dragons.

"You lie dragons are extinct," his mother screamed at Eridanus.

"No only in hiding and with some the blood has been diluted. Even the lightning slayer has diluted dragon blood in him probably why he has more power than those who were trained by their dragons," Eridanus said with a huff his wings going flying in the air for a moment.

Laxus was looking at the dark dragon in confusion at being told that he had dragon blood inside him. It sort of made sense to Freed though because he had always wondered how Laxus had ended up surviving having that lacrima implanted in him at such a young age. Not to mention that Laxus had been a sickly child he shouldn't have been able to accept the lacrima and survive with no problems.

"If you want us to believe that you are who you say you are why not explain to us why you never told Lucretia that you were a dragon?" Master Makarov said trying to defuse the situation.

* * *

 _It had all started twenty-six years ago when the two had first met. One was a dragon who had been alive for centuries, and although she hadn't been his true mate he had two children with an old friend the dragon of the sun. Unfortunately Apolline had been one of the casualties killed by Acnologia and she had made him and their sons promise to hide in their human form. Apolline had been one of the only ones not to blame him for his role in Acnologia's rise since as Acnologia's dragon parent it had been his fault entirely._

 _She had been a member of a very old family and through family ties she had a link to Zeref. Her and her three sisters were in hiding from those who wished to know the secrets of their family. Always they were hiding careful about who they associated with never telling anyone of the names they had been born with. As the oldest she was the one who protected her sisters after their parents deaths, killed by radicals who hated their family._

 _Both of them had met purely by chance when Lucretia the girl had decided that she wanted a night where she could just let loose. That night led to for the first time in ages Eridanus making a mistake. He had slept with the girl not thinking anything about it at the time only to wake up and realize that she was his mate. Not knowing anything about her he knew he now had to convince her to fall in love with him and for them to have a future together, otherwise terrible things could happen._

 _So for a while he kept making it seem like they were running into each other by chance until she had agreed to give him a chance. Their relationship quickly flourishing and the two of them were planning to get married. Since she still didn't know the truth at this time she didn't met either of his sons Luca or Dimitri both looking much too old to be his children. They had been together for so long that he had started to fear telling her the truth about what he was and didn't know how to tell her after living in a lie for so long._

 _Then everything went wrong Lucretia's siblings had never accepted her relationship with her new boyfriend always trying to find some way to break them up. Yes they had wanted their sister to be happy, but something about the man she loved screamed danger to them and they feared for her safety. Despite their chances they never broke him and Lucretia up never having a good enough reason to convince her that he was no good for her. That is until that faithful day._

 _Everything at first had seemed perfect until the town they all lived in had been attacked. Those who attacked were men with strange magic and Eridanus and his sons decided to protect their town from those trying to destroy it. During the battle though Eridanus had to allow some of his true nature to show the streets to narrow to fully transform and the town had seen him as a demon._

 _Eridanus had tried to tell Lucretia the truth about him before it was too late, but her sisters wouldn't even allow them into their house. He needed to explain to Lucretia everything before he lost her, but he was too late. By the time he had gotten past her sisters Lucretia and their unborn child had already been lost to him. The child he had never been able to know and who would always live in fear of her or his supposed demon blood._

 _It had taken Eridanus years to finally find his mate, but he had arrived a day too late. His mate was already cold having married another man using her impressive illusion magic to convince the man that he was the father of her child. Her magic making people believe she had been around them much longer then she actually had. Not to mention she had learned an entirely new magic making it impossible for people to connect her with who she used to be._

 _His daughter had seemed so happy the one time he had seen her, the daughter he christened Lumina as her dragon name. So he had left her alone checking in on her once every few years only approaching her once, but she had refused to speak to him. Blaming him for something that he could have stopped, but at least she had been alive and he had been able to tell her the truth about her nature. Reassure her that she wasn't the demon she had feared she was becoming, and he had decided to leave her alone. The life she lived now was better than the life she could have lived with him._

* * *

Freed was shocked at the story they had been told by the dragon. It was hard to believe but yet the look in Eridanus's eyes made Freed certain that he wasn't lying. Just because of a major misunderstanding his Aunt had died not realizing just how much she was loved. Not to mention that his cousin had gone through something that made her angry and think her father could have stopped it. Freed wondered if he would ever get to meet this mysterious Lumina.

"So you just abandoned your daughter when it sounds like she needed you most!" Laxus-sama accused looking at the dragon with rage in his eyes. To Laxus-sama abandoning someone always hit a hard spot maybe because he felt like too many people left him behind. It was why Laxus-sama had such a hard time letting people in, and why he had become so bitter. Lately he had been getting better and even accepted Lucy as a new friend, but he was still reserved around most people which they took to mean he thought they were beneath him.

"She didn't want anything to do with me! Don't meddle in things you don't understand boy!" Eridanus's anger seemed to make the scales and his wings grow darker as he hissed at Laxus-sama. Pain in his eyes saying that he had done only what he had thought was best for the girl they only knew of as Lumina. Then again she had to be twenty-five or twenty-four older than him, so could he really call her a girl.

Laxus-sama didn't seem to care that he was angering a dragon. "No you just took the easy way out! If you actually cared about her you should have fought showed her that you actually wanted to be a part of her life. By leaving so easily you just made her believe she was worthless, at least that's how I would have felt in a similar situation."

"Ah such a surprise hearing a man who doesn't even know my baby sister defend her in such a way. Father won't listen to you he's stubborn that way, I think Lumina inherited it from him really," a man with a scattering of golden scales around his face shaped like a mask said with a smirk. The most eye catching feature of this man though was the burn mark that seemed to be shimmering on his cheek. A burn that seemed quite recent, but he was acting like it was nothing at all.

"Dimitri how many times most I tell you not to provoke her?" a sigh followed the question as Eridanus looked at his son. Shaking his head as if this was a normal conversation between them, so even if her father didn't keep trying it seemed at least one of her brothers had. Although if Lumina was the one who burned Dimitri he wondered how badly he was doing at trying to make a relationship with his sister.

Dimitri just sighed a smirk present on his face saying that he wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Even though he knew nothing about this dragon Freed found himself hoping that he would break through whatever walls his sister had up. Especially since it seemed despite the fact that he literally got burned trying to talk to her that he was still willing to try in the future, he obviously didn't care how much he got hurt if it meant he could be with his sister.

"We all know Luca's her favorite, although that could just be because he hasn't told her that he's her brother. Besides she will need someone soon she's starting to lose control father, and hasn't seemed to try and find any answers as to why. She had actually tried to claw my face when I approached her, but her magic got a little haywire and she ended up burning me instead," he said it like it didn't matter what she had tried because she still mattered. Hopefully one day she would realize that even if her father had messed up that her family still cared for her.

* * *

Lucy was still terrified of how close she had come to showing Fairy Tail exactly what she was. Afraid that if they found out that they would wonder why she hadn't tried to save them from Acnologia. It wasn't her fault that at the time she hadn't yet known about her dragon half, but she was certain that it had been exposure to Acnologia that had broken the seal. Since it was after the seven year time skip that Lucy began to notice fluctuations in her power levels, then again it could have been caused from unlocking her second origin.

She was almost home when she saw him casually leaning up against a tree near her home. If he was here did that mean that their father was as well? In her current frame of mind she definitely didn't want to deal with either of them and just wanted to get into her house. Once she reached her house she would be safe since he wouldn't be able to enter. Human runes worked just as well on dragons as they did on humans.

At least he was trying to blend in and for the moment had his scales hidden. Every other time Lucy had the misfortune of meeting her older brother he always seemed to flaunt the fact that he wasn't human. He unlike her wasn't a half breed since both of his parents had been dragons. Dimitri didn't have to fight two separate natures every single bloody day. Although she would never tell him Lucy did admire him for actually trying to build a relationship with her. He unlike their father hadn't stopped trying, and unlike their father he hadn't known about her before the incident with Acnologia. Dimitri didn't have the chance to save her and her friends from a tragedy because why would he help people he had never met?

Yet seeing Dimitri scared her because it always caused those other instincts to come to the front of her mind. Perhaps if her brother had been human or half-human at least it would have been easier for her to accept him, or even if she had never known he was her brother. Today when her control was so thin and wavering she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hello darling Lumina," he told her with a smirk straightening up, and Lucy found her eyes scanning the streets in fear that someone had heard him call her Lumina.

"Do not call me that Dimitri? It is Lucy that is the name my mother gave me," she hissed at him knowing even with the distance between them that he could hear her. She hated how her tone even made her feel more dragon like and just wanted to get past him into the safety of the walls of her house. Or have Laxus come up and see him thinking he was hitting on her, and have Laxus deal with him.

"Fine Lucy, we do need to talk though you really aren't in control right now are you?" he asked her looking quite concerned about her current state.

"It's none of your business just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Lucy if you don't get under control soon you might end up hurting yourself."

Seeing that concern in his eyes for some reason infuriated her and she slashed at him hoping to get him to back away. Instead of him backing away from her claws or her claws scratching his face, a ball of golden light shoot out of her hand and burnt his cheek.

Lucy looked at him horrified before she pushed right past him and closed her door in his face. Dimitri was banging on her door telling her to let him in and even trying to get in through the wards, but Freed's wards kept him out keeping her safe. Her control was wavering and Lucy knew that she needed to figure out what was going on, but at the same time she was terrified to embrace that side of herself.

Tears sprang down her cheeks as she thought of how badly that could have been if she had gotten someone other than Dimitri with her lack of control. Dimitri was a dragon and even if he was in a human skin he still had the protection of scales. If her magic had been enough to burn him just how much damage could a normal mage or someone without magic have gotten from it?

She knew she needed help, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust her dragon family. There was always the choice of asking Levy or one of the dragon slayers for help, but she was afraid of telling them why she needed to know certain things. Mavis she didn't even know how to go about asking them about what was affecting her without letting it slip that she was the one affected by it. If she couldn't get back in control just how long was it going to be before her friends found out the truth about her?

Curling up on her couch Lucy just cried even harder wishing that Laxus was here to calm her down again. Yet not wanting him here at the same time because she still had scales and claws. She needed him in a way she didn't quite understand, but unlike everything else in her life at the moment the unknown with Laxus didn't terrify her. Quite the opposite actually thinking of Laxus filled her with hope that everything was going to be alright in the end even if it all felt hopeless at this particular point in time. Just when had Laxus started to mean so much to her? More than almost anyone, and yet she wasn't in love with him, but she had a feeling it wouldn't take her much to fall.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying Again

Chapter 5: Trying Again

It had taken her a while to actually get herself under control last night even after she had slept for a while. She was glad that Laxus and the Raijinshuu didn't stop by to check in on her since she was certain they would have learned quite a bit about her mother by now. Yet she knew that she couldn't hide forever if she didn't want to make people suspicious about her reactions to Freed's family. Plus she didn't want to hurt Freed's feelings if he found out that she was avoiding his family.

That was why Lucy was currently trying to convince herself that it was ok to enter Fairy Tail. That just because Dimitri had shown up last night didn't mean anything, and she would be fine. Yes she had been a little surprised when she heard they thought her father was a demon and maybe her control had slipped, but today was a different day. She would get to know the Justine's first before she told them the truth, if she ever actually decided to tell them that she was Lucretia's daughter. She guessed that would all depend on if their opinions on her and her father had changed by then.

"Hello Lucy-san are you feeling better today?" a voice behind her asked making Lucy jump up and spin around with a shriek. Relaxing as she realized that it was only Freed behind her and that he didn't realize that she had been trying to convince herself to go into the guild.

"Yeah much better Freed-san I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly yesterday," she told him with a slight grin. So far so good maybe she can do this without making her other side want to claw its way to the surface.

"It's fine Lucy-san although you did miss quite the event last night."

"Really?" she asked him slightly afraid of what she could have possibly missed.

"Yes my mother and aunts found out the truth about what happened to their older sister. Also finding out that the man they saw as a demon was really a dragon."

"That's good for them," Lucy said trying to keep her tone neutral. Since she didn't feel claws or scales creeping up on her she figured that she would be fine for a little while.

With a brief smile at Freed Lucy pushed open the doors to the guild hall waving cheerily at those who turned to greet her. No one knew the truth because obviously her father had been here yesterday, but hadn't revealed who his daughter was otherwise she was fairly certain that Freed would be treating her a lot differently. As long as she played her cards right she should be able to hide the truth and just show everyone that she was the same girl they had always known.

Lucy didn't need to acknowledge her dragon side to be happy, and she still couldn't forgive Eridanus for not trying to save them. He had just left her and her friends to die at the claws of Acnologia, if he had told her the truth or been there things would have been different. Who knows if she had been able to become a dragon back then she might have even been able to save everyone from Acnologia herself. Yet they would never know because he just kept up the lies and stayed away from her until after the grand magic games, where once again they almost died because of dragons and he did nothing!

So far it seemed that none of Freed's family was currently in the guild hall which relieved Lucy, but at the same time made her sad. Even if she wasn't going to tell them that she was Lucretia's daughter she still wished to get to know the maternal side of her family. If only because Freed was one of her best friends and she didn't need to be on awkward terms with his family.

"Morning Blondie," Laxus told her appearing by her side all of a sudden and startling her.

"Hey Sparky," she told him with a smile he always seemed to make her feel better. Lucy didn't protest when Laxus grabbed her hand lightly and tugged her over to his table. More often than not lately she sat with Laxus and his team, enough that her team was starting to get a little jealous.

As she sat with Laxus Lucy suddenly had a terrible urge to kiss him but she brushed it off hiding her blush. Yes she admitted that she was drawn to Laxus, but she wasn't just going to kiss him out of the blue and ruin their friendship. Truly she didn't even understand where that thought had come from. It wasn't like they had been dancing or doing anything really that would make her think of kissing him, so just why did that thought suddenly come to mind?

When Mira brought over drinks for the table Lucy found herself having to hold in a growl as the other woman approached. What in the name of Mavis was going on with her!? Lucy knew that Mira liked Freed, her cousin, so why did she feel like clawing the other woman's eyes out when all she did was set a drink in front of Laxus. Maybe she should have talked with Dimitri yesterday instead of brushing him off because this was really starting to freak her out.

Luckily Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when the guild doors opened and Freed's family came towards them. Some of them seemed a little upset and Lucy figured last night's revelation had probably been a lot for them to take. After all finding out that you had been mistaken about who the one your sister fell in love with was probably a hard pill to swallow. Especially when you pull dragon mates into everything and that breaking a mating bond that was already started ended with whoever broke it dying if they didn't get back together with their mate. That was unfortunately all the information she herself had on dragons and mating. Information she only had because of Eridanus trying to explain why her mother had died.

"Hello darling," Freed's mother said kissing Freed's cheek with a smile and giving everyone half nods in recognition.

"Mother. Lucy-san since everything went wrong yesterday with my introduction I would like to formally introduce you to my mother Josephine Justine, mother this is Lucy Heartfilia the celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail." The way Freed introduced them seemed to be warning his mother not to bring up the subject of Lucretia again. Lucy was glad for that however since she didn't need to end up going into another dragon like panic attack. Aka a panic attack that seemed to activate her dragon blood.

"I'm pleased to meet you Heartfilia-san and I do apologize for yesterday. It was quite unacceptable for me to treat you that way and I do hope you will forgive me?"

"Of course Justine-san, Freed-san is a very close friend of mine and it wouldn't do for me to hold a grudge because of mistaken identity," Lucy said with a smile glad that they wouldn't be going into anything more.

After that Lucy was formally introduced to the rest of Freed's family without incident although she knew that his mother and aunts were still watching her with weary eyes. What truly surprised Lucy was that the maternal side of Freed's family was all being watched by Mavis something they would be unaware of since they didn't have the mark of Fairy Tail. It made Lucy wonder about who his maternal side really was since Lucy had never actually heard Freed talk about his mother's side of the family except with first names.

Lucy also found that she really like Freed's sisters although she wondered why his eldest sister was looking between her and Laxus with smirks every few minutes. Perhaps someone had said something about them, not that she had any idea why. Although maybe the guild had noticed how drawn to Laxus Lucy was.

"So Lucy-san, how long have you and Laxus-kun been a couple?" Freed's eldest sister Emma asked with a mischievous smirk. Making Lucy choke on the water she had just been drinking and stared at her with wide eyes. If she didn't look so much like Freed Lucy would have ended up thinking that Emma was more likely to be related to Bix with how she acted.

"We aren't. Has Bix been telling you stories?" she asked looking around for the Seith mage planning to give him hell.

"No no, it's just that you two seem to have quite a bit of chemistry so I assumed you were together. Please forgive me for me error," despite her words the look in Emma's eyes told Lucy she was just as bad as Mira when it came to matchmaking. Meaning it was best to act like Lucy had never once thought of being together with Laxus otherwise the two of them would be on her like vultures.

Blushing Lucy tried to keep her eyes off of Laxus since she had felt the chemistry that brought Emma to her conclusion. At times she had wondered if she should see if there could be more between her and Laxus, but she had decided to wait for him to make the first move. They were only just becoming friends and Lucy didn't want to ruin that by trying to go for something more between them unless if he gave the go ahead. Lucy felt like her world would end up falling out from underneath her if Laxus wasn't in her life any longer.

"I have to say Lucy-san that you and Laxus-san would make a striking couple though," Freed's mother said with a twinkle in her eyes making Lucy wonder if she was just as bad for matchmaking as her eldest daughter.

"You can make a striking pair with anyone, but that doesn't mean that outer appearances would make for a good relationship," Lucy said trying to keep the beating of her heart calm. There was no way she was going to alert all the dragon slayers to how she actually felt about this whole conversation. No it was better to allow people to believe that she was completely calm, although it took all of her lessons as an heiress to hide her true feelings.

"True," she agreed with a light smirk and Lucy worried that maybe she hadn't hidden her thoughts as well as she thought.

"So Lucy-san why don't you tell me about my brother's love life, I'm starting to fear that rumors about him having a crush on his precious Laxus-sama might just be true," Emma said leaning in and looking excited. It was only then that Lucy realized that Freed was off talking to his father and uncles making her wonder when he had left.

Maybe it wasn't truly fair of her to do, but Lucy was happy to be able to get off the topic of her and Laxus. Besides it's not like his mother and sisters wouldn't find out about his feelings for Mira practically the entire guild knew, sometimes she believed that Mira did as well. Hopefully Freed would forgive her in the future, but she just didn't want to talk about Laxus when she didn't fully understand her feelings for him.

"Oh no he's definitely not into Laxus. You see the pretty white haired mage over there," she said pointing towards Mira, "that's Mirajane Strauss and it's a poorly kept secret of the guild that Freed likes here. We're all just waiting for those two to give into their feelings and get together already."

"Tell me more about Mirajane-san I believe I've seen her in a magazine before," Emma said looking intrigued.

So Lucy spent most of her time telling them all about Mira and Freed, and just how those two came to like each other. His mother and sister looked horrified when they heard of Fantasia, but Lucy quickly reassured them that nothing like that would happen ever again. Saying it was caused by a mind being poisoned by a man who had been banished from Fairy Tail. Then she distracted them by talking about the S-Class trials and everything that had happened there. Plus about how she and Cana had beat Freed and Bix in a match.

His mother and sister seemed intrigued about the stories she was able to tell although she was certain anyone else in the guild could tell them a lot more. She was still one of the newest members of the guild even with the time skip something that most people seemed to forget because of how quickly she had fit into the guild. Being here in Fairy Tail however had helped Lucy grow up quickly and she had finally found who she wanted to be instead of pretending to be someone else. It sometimes made her wish that her mother had never chosen Jude Heartfilia to be her fake father.

With how they were getting along now Lucy felt a little silly for how panicked she had been after hearing her mother's true name from their lips. Their hearts were just as warm as Freed's was and she was glad to be able to call them family even if they didn't know that she did. Certainly it might be nice to actually be able to talk to them without all of the formalities, but at the same time Lucy preferred getting to know them like this. At least this way she could see that they liked her for being Lucy and not because she was Lucretia's daughter. Maybe one day she would even gain the courage to tell them who she was, although that day probably wouldn't be for a very long time.

* * *

 _ **AN: More of a filler chapter since the next chapter will have a little bit of a time skip, although not to far forward. Hope you enjoy :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Time for the GMG

Chapter 6: Time For The GMG

Freed's family had gone back a while ago, but it had been really fun having them at the guild for a while. They had even promised to come back to see them for the Grand Magic Games which the guild was currently preparing to leave for. Once again Fairy Tail had two teams, although they were very different this time. Lucy and everyone else had actually been surprised to find out that instead of being with Team Natsu she was put on the same team as the Raijinshuu and Laxus, their back up member being Lisanna. Team Natsu aka Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy were joined by Juvia who had refused to be away from her Gray-sama with Cana being their back up member.

When she had first found out that she was nominated for the GMG team again Lucy had almost decided not to do it. Her control of her other form lately had been severely lacking, but at the same time Lucy wanted to prove herself. Last time around she had so much bad luck happen to her she wanted to prove to others that she wasn't a part of Team Natsu just as a cheerleader like everyone thought. Lucy was just as strong as others, stronger even if she used her dragon abilities, and she wanted to prove it. Show the family who had yet to find out she was Lucretia's daughter that she wasn't weak and that there was a reason she was hailed the Light of Fairy Tail because even in the light there is a touch of dark.

The journey to Crocus was quicker then Lucy remembered the first one to be, but that one she was also still suffering from the effects of having her second origin unlocked. Now that her dragon abilities were coming in Lucy wished she had never had her second origin unlocked because it made it much harder to control the abilities she didn't grow up using. She knew she should be practicing her abilities, but she was terrified of the dragon and how the instincts seemed to rule dragons, not to mention she was terrified of becoming like Acnologia. So even though it was fighting against her very nature Lucy kept a tight lock on her dragon side, but as more and more time went on it became increasingly more difficult. Although it was easier to control after Freed's family left since she no longer was worried of someone realizing that she was Lumina.

Lucy had barely stepped off of the train when she was scooped up into someone's arms and spun in a circle. If it wasn't for being able to smell him Lucy probably would have been terrified, but instead she hugged the person back laughing happily. Missing the jealous look a certain man was sending the two of them since he had no idea who this stranger was. She was just so happy since it had been ages since she had seen him.

"I've missed you Lu," the man mumbled into her hair.

To others Lucy was certain it would appear like they were a couple who had been apart for a long time. Instead the man hugging her was someone Lucy had met shortly after the last GMG, but it had felt like they had known each other for ages. They had connected instantly, not attraction wise, but more like they were siblings separated at birth or something. When Lucy had said this to him Luca had laughed and had a pained look in his eyes, but she never questioned him about it. Lucy was just glad to have someone who loved her so much, but who she knew would never want anything other than a sibling or best friend like relationship from her.

"I've missed you to Lu," she said with a smirk. He knew she hated being called Lu, although she had never told Levy that, but insisted on calling her Lu so she called him Lu in return.

"Oi Cosplayer, who's the arm candy?" Bixlow called from behind her making Lucy sigh as Luca let her down. He always seemed fine the first time they saw each other, but the moment their bubble was broken by others he seemed to retreat into himself.

"Ah are you jealous Bixy that I have other friends," she called back seeing his fake sad expression.

"Naw, but maybe the boss might be," he called back cheekily pointed to a glaring Laxus, but Lucy just shrugged it off thinking he was mad at Bix's insinuation. Besides what she felt for Laxus and what she felt for Luca were two very different things. Laxus she didn't understand the powerful draw to him and how she always wanted to be with him, and Luca was the type of older brother figure she had always wished for growing up as a lonely child. It was too bad Laxus wasn't jealous though since that would just prove to her that he was as drawn to her as she was to him.

"Do you guys mind if I meet you later? Lu and I have a lot to catch up on."

"Go ahead Lucy-san we will find you if anything changes," Freed told her with a slight bow taking her stuff with him.

Waving happily at them Lucy left with Luca wanting to truly be able to catch up with him without him retreating into himself. Since Fairy Tail was so popular however Lucy truly didn't know of a discreet place they could go to where no rumors would start, but she didn't want to bring Luca to where the guild was staying. They would most likely grill Luca misunderstanding their relationship, and with his awkward way of dealing with other people she was certain that he would just withdraw and not show himself in front of her for a while again.

It took a while, but Lucy finally dragged Luca to a far off place that Laxus could easily find her in yet was far enough away from other people. Sure any dragon slayer could easily find her, but not the countless fans Fairy Tail seemed to have although she had less because of her less than spectacular performance in the last games. Most people just saw her as the cheerleader for Fairy Tail's strongest team, although in truth Lucy believed the Raijinshuu to be the strongest not that she would actually tell her own team that. The Raijinshuu were quite powerful in their own right and their missions didn't end with half the reward being taken away because of damage.

Looking at Luca closely Lucy was actually surprised that no one had ever thought they could be related. Sure their eye colors were different and so were their personalities, but if you looked at them they had the same blonde hair down to the light silver highlights the main difference Lucy had from her mother. Not to mention they shared a similar facial structure. Sometimes Lucy had actually wondered if Luca was actually another son of Eridanus, but she never actually asked him or allowed him to know that she suspected it. Unlike Dimitri she felt safe around Luca and trusted him since he had found her on his own, but another reason she never asked him was because she was afraid that he wasn't actually her brother. In her mind she already saw Luca as a brother and didn't wish to kill the hope that he was.

"So how have you been since I last saw you Lu?" she asked him hoping that he had been taking care of himself. Luca always seemed to be so lost and sad, and she always wished she could do something to make him happier.

"I've been well I just had some business to take care of, and you know how I dislike being around crowds for too long," he told her sitting down on a bench in the semi private garden she had dragged him to. Although calling it a garden was a stretch since it all seemed to be overgrown and not actually properly taken care of.

Lucy did know how he disliked crowds and sometimes wondered if it was proof that he was a dragon. "Why are you in Crocus now then, surely you know the Grand Magic Games start tonight?"

"Yes I know, but is it wrong to have come to cheer you on Lu? I know that except for your mage guild you have no one here truly close to you to cheer you on, so I wished to offer you support. Does it displease you?" he asked in his typical manor. Just another way he acted odd and much older than his appearance of a twenty year old suggested.

"Not wrong at all I am glad you are here," she told him feeling calm.

It seemed that just like Laxus calmed her being around Luca did as well, although being around the other slayers seemed to help as well. Yet Lucy was still too cowardly to ask Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu what could be very personal questions about their dragon natures, so she still remained oblivious to just why she was suddenly experiencing so much hardship. Sometimes she wished Dimitri would appear in front of her again so she could ask her older brother what was going on, but she knew he wouldn't for a while unless if he thought she was in danger. He always seemed to try and give her a bit of space before he tried pushing himself into her life again.

"Who were the people with you this time around usually I only see you around that obnoxious pink haired slayer?" Luca asked truly not knowing who her friends were. He never seemed to actually care what was going on in the world of mages around her, and honestly Lucy had never actually asked him if he was a mage or rather if he had magic. She liked being able to talk to someone without having to live up to their expectations of how exactly she should be acting.

So for a while Lucy filled him in on everything that had happened since he had last seen her, only leaving out the parts of her struggles with her dragon half. Instead she told him all about how she had became closer to the Raijinshuu and been chosen to be on their team this year for the grand magic games. He had even dragged out of her the strange feelings she got around Laxus, something she hadn't actually admitted to anyone else.

It was comforting being able to talk to him about everything and try and work out her own feelings. Yes she might have been able to talk to Ever about all of this, but she had always been afraid that Evergreen's loyalty to Laxus would cause her to tell him about it. There was no doubt in her mind that she trust Ever with her life, but trusting her with her feelings for Laxus was somehow a different story. Perhaps because she had seen just how the Raijinshuu reacted around anyone who seemed to feel anything like that for Laxus. At times she feared that if they knew she had feelings she couldn't explain for him that they would no longer accept her into their group. All of these feelings as well were explained to Luca knowing he would understand where she was coming from.

When the sky started to darken with sadness Lucy parted with Luca not knowing if the games would start at midnight again this time or not. So with one last hug she had left him behind heading back to the hotel Fairy Tail was staying at when she started to turn red. Only just now had she realized that even if they wouldn't be alone she would be sharing a room with Laxus, or at least she assumed she would be. Last year the contestants had to share a room with their team mates, so what was to stop her from sharing a room with her new team mates this year. Just how was she supposed to figure out these feelings if she was going to be constantly exposed to Laxus?

"Done with arm candy already Cosplayer?" Bix's voice called out from behind her making her jump into the air in freight before she turned to glare at him. Keeping her eyes off of Laxus in case she started to turn red again, why did they have to appear now when she started to feel awkward about her feelings towards Laxus?

"Bix we don't share that sort of relationship, but I'm done with Lu for the moment yes. I wasn't sure if we would be starting at midnight again or not, so I decided it was best to head back when I realized it was getting late," she told him hoping none of them realized she was avoiding looking at Laxus.

"That was a good idea Lucy we actually have no idea how they are eliminating guilds this time around, so it's best that we stick together for now," Ever said giving her a quick smile. Yet Lucy could tell by the gleam in the older woman's eyes that she would be asking her for all of the details about Luca later. Details most of which she would be unable to give since she didn't really know much about him, which would probably make them think she was being foolish hanging around someone she barely knew. Last time she had done so however had led her to Fairy Tail, so she didn't really care if she was being foolish or not.

* * *

After they all arrived at the hotel Lucy and the others decided to rest for a few hours knowing that they would be woken up when it was time. What no one had expected however was for Lucy to be taken out of the room at four in the morning dropped into an arena with people from other guilds. In the distance she could see Juvia looking around confused as to why she had been separated from her beloved Gray-sama.

 _A team is only as strong as their weakest wink. If you wish to proceed you must win battles against ten other members. Be quick and be diligent or else your guild loses their chance at the games this year._

The spelling had appeared out of nowhere and quite a few people looked insulted at being called their team's weakest link. Juvia was even crying her apologies to her Gray-sama at being weaker than his rival. Lucy however accepted that she was the weakest wink of her team especially since she was fighting herself. Maybe if she was actually trained in and used her dragon magic it would be a different case, but she knew she had limited her abilities greatly by refusing to use her natural magic.

With a smirk Lucy opened up the gates of Loke, Capricorn, and Aries instantly and silently directing each of them to attack a different nearby mage most of who she didn't know. Since almost everyone was still distracted no one even realized until four pillars of light went up that Lucy had started, and with the help of her spirits had defeated four of her ten contestants. Because no one was prepared it was quite swift for them to take them down, but Lucy wanted to show people that even the supposed weak links of Fairy Tail were strong.

Her actions also caused Juvia to start attacking as well both of them nodding at each other, but refusing to help. Since they were from the same guild they would leave each other alone however they would not make others think they had the advantage. Just like the first games they had appeared in until they were faced with no other choice they would be opponents in these games.

Now that the others were aware of her strategy Lucy had more of a fight upon her as she took out other mages. It was when she was facing off against a girl from Tiger's Eye who used plant magic that Lucy began to feel the familiar affects. Growling softly she watched as the girl paled in fear wondering if her eyes had flashed gold for a moment before with a sigh she decided to use her ace in the hole. If this was going to happen there was no way that she was going to give up her team's chances because of her nature fighting against her again. To everyone's surprise Lucy closed the three gates she had open and opened her eyes wide with a smirk knowing she could take out the remaining three she needed with this.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

Those who had seen this spell in the previous games just laughed it off thinking that she didn't have the magic power to pull it off. A mistake they made since last time she had summoned Gemini to do it and had failed since her magic had been cut off from her before she could activate her second origin. Juvia though she could see smiling as the rain woman encircled herself with her water magic turning herself into water herself to avoid the attack that rained down.

Instead of the three people Lucy needed to go on she ended up knocking out another twelve with the magic. Showing just how much her magic was growing even as she fought to keep her dragon abilities under control. No one seeming to notice just how much more power this spell had, no one other than the one who had originally granted her the magic to use this spell only he knew that what she had just done was impossible with the amount of magic he believed her to have. Yet he shrugged it off considering just how different Fairy Tail could be, and since he was in the battle involved only his own knowledge of the spell allowed him to get away from its devastating consequences.

"In first place Kabo," a voice told her before she was transported back into her room where a frantic looking Laxus and Evergreen were watching a lacrima. Obviously they had just been watching the trial that she had gone through to earn them their place in the Games. Freed was nowhere to be seen, and she wondered if he had went looking for her before it was revealed that she had been taken for the game. Bix unsurprisingly was sound asleep in his own bed looking like he wouldn't wake up even if an earthquake went on.

"You did it Lucy!" Ever squealed pulling her into a tight hug looking extremely proud of her, perhaps she too had been thinking Lucy had drained too much magic with three gates being open at once.

"Good work Blondie," Laxus told her the mask back in place as he ruffled her hair like she had seen him do to Lisanna the first time he had seen her alive after believing her to be dead.

It didn't shock Lucy that she felt ecstatic to be praised by Laxus, or that she had to fight down a blush at his praise. She was just extremely glad that she had been sent back to her room because being around Laxus calmed her other side down again. Hopefully he would be close by during the games or another slayer at least, so she could use them without their knowledge to keep that side pushed down. She was afraid even well being happy thinking that participating in the games was the worst idea she had ever had. Yet despite everything she was going to do her best to make it to the end without giving in to that side of herself.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. It took me a while to decide what the starting challenge for the games would be. Don't worry the battles will be more descriptive in the future. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Game Start

Chapter 7: Game Start

Even though some people had been up quite late last night since they had to fight until they were knocked out or beat ten people, the games still started the next morning like usual. People had yet to know the places of each team and Lucy couldn't wait to see the look on Fairy Tail A's Team when they found out Lucy had earned her team first place. Not because she beat them, but rather because maybe they would finally realize that Lucy was a lot stronger then they had ever given her credit for.

No one told Bix what place they were in or if they even qualified ever telling him that it was his own fault that he had fallen asleep and not been able to watch on the lacrima, so he was still clueless about their status in the games. Freed had congratulated her this morning and told her that he was glad to see that she had done so well. Luckily it seemed that no one had realized her strange reaction and why she had suddenly used such a powerful and draining spell.

Looking down into the crowd each team was to stay in the crowd with their guild members until their team was called into the arena. Apparently with how last year's games had ended the King wanted to make this one even bigger and better, although she had heard that some of the games would be quite strange. Lucy just wanted to show everyone that Fairy Tail was still the number one guild of Fiore, and that even those believed to be weak by outsiders had their own specific strengths.

Once again the games started with the teams being announced by who was in last place first only six teams having made it this year. Surprisingly last place was Team Sabertooth which truly shocked Lucy, but she hadn't really fought the Sabertooth member, probably because they were someone she hadn't known to target. The team consisted of Rufus, Yukino, Rogue, Orga, and the new member Reina Song. The team probably would have been the same as last year if it wasn't for the fact that Sting was the new master of Sabertooth making it against the rules for him to join in on the games. By the pout Lucy could see on his face she could very well understand that he didn't like this rule at all.

In fifth place was Mermaid Heel with all the members Lucy already knew. Their team was strong in a sense, but at the same time they could become stronger if they worked harder. Although Kagura seemed to have changed now that she had finally given up on her vengeance and Lucy wondered if she would use magic this year or not.

In fourth place was Lamia Scale and Lyon was glaring up at Gray probably wondering what position his rivals team was in. The rest of his team seeming to eat up the attention given to them, although their guild master was threatening to spin them for not getting first place, honestly why did all guild masters have to be so weird?

In third was a new guild which surprised Lucy slightly since she had expected Blue Pegasus to qualify. They still could, but that would mean that this year Fairy Tail had only gotten the one team in. Then again it also made sense since Hibiki wasn't actually a wizard who could use his magic to fight and he didn't seem physically strong either. Actually Lucy had often wondered just why Hibiki was a member of Blue Pegasus's team instead of just being their advisor, his magic worked well enough when in a team, but on his own Hibiki was a liability if he had to fight.

So instead of Blue Pegasus being in third place it was a guild called Dragon's Breath. The guild being made up completely of people Lucy had never met before, or at least that had been what she had thought until she saw their Master. The Master of Dragon's Breath being Luca, and it had her team mates looking at her in shock recognizing him as the guy Lucy had seen the previous night. Here she had thought Luca had come to cheer her on, and maybe he had, but he had never once told her that he was the master of a guild.

Watching everyone cheer as the newest guild was introduced Lucy wondered what sort of magic she would end up having to fight from this team. The members also seemed to be quite eccentric considering that all of them were wearing fake dragon wings, and Lucy knew the difference between fake a real. The team members were Alison Moira, Jacobi Nirin, Nala Terni, Kala Terni (the two girls obviously twins), and Zachariah Nelson.

Then came Natsu's team walking onto the arena waving at everyone and Lucy wondered how two Fairy Tail team's had passed muster again this year. She was actually surprised that two teams per guild had still been allowed, but she was happy as well since it meant she could fight against her friends and show them just how strong she had become. Maybe she would be lucky enough to be set to battle against Natsu or Erza in the games and prove to her missions team that she wasn't just a cheerleader. Maybe she wouldn't win against them, but it was how their fight went that would convince them of how much she had grown and changed.

Finally everyone was watching with baited breath as Lucy's team and her were transported onto the team to the loud cheering of everyone. Natsu's team didn't look surprised and she figured that Juvia had told them that Lucy had been the first person to disappear after beating her ten opponents. Bix was looking around them shocked when they ended up in the arena, probably having thought that they hadn't made the cut since no one had told him.

"Earning their team's spot as one of the teams were Reina Song from Sabertooth, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Toby from Lamia Scale, Kala Terni from Dragon's Breathe, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, and Lucy from Fairy Tail A. This time because of a few people using powerful spells that took out more people then we intended the guilds participating were limited down to these six teams. Kabo," the King in his mascot disguise said to the cheers of the crowd after he showed a bit of footage of each person dealing the finishing blow to their opponents. A lot of people looking at Lucy in surprise at just how strong her spell had been, but she just waved happily as they began cheering louder for her. Luca even waved to her earning him glares from the members of his guild's team.

"Now to introduce our judges for today for a little twist this time the judges are the team's own guild masters and yours truly, Kabo. For today only a very powerful truth spell has been activated around the arena, Kabo. This is because of the nature of today's first game your Masters are obviously the best judges of this game. The Bonds Quiz, a game that in a twist involves all members of your team, Kabo."

Looking shocked at the king Lucy watched as a sort of game show stadium was revealed behind a shimmer of magic. Apparently even without the rules being explained Lucy figured that this game was to test the relationships between each team. A shiver of fear went down her spine as she wondered if maybe her secret would end up being revealed to everyone because of the truth spell. She could only hope that the questions asked about her ended up being nowhere near close enough to the truth.

"The rules of Bonds Quiz are quite simple," Master Makarov began to explain. "Each member of your team will be asked questions about you that any true friends and Nakama should know. If they get the answer wrong, since the one questioned has to reveal if it's truth or not, they will be forced to fight against another participant who was wrong."

The king took over from there, "if they lose that person is now out of the game and is to sit in the gold section of the game show. The game ends either when only one team is left standing, or if the time limit is reached. It is won either if you are the last team standing, or by whoever has the most remaining members in the end, Kabo. Good luck contestants, Kabo!"

Still shivering Lucy made her way to the Fairy Tail sign with a lightning bolt in the middle. Obviously since there were two Fairy Tail teams they had to differentiate which team sat in which section. Her mission team were across from them with a sword in the middle of their fairy Tail sign. The signs showing that Erza and Laxus were seen as the captains of the Fairy Tail teams, probably because they were the oldest members of each team and seen as the strongest.

It started out with each member of Sabertooth being questioned and Lucy figured out that there was a silencing spell around each seat. This way there was no doubt about cheating and no one could talk unless if one of the judges spoke to them first. Although most of the speaking was done by the disguised king since he was the one taking on the role. Lucy figured out that the only reason the Masters of each participating guild were involved was so they could make up the questions for the king to ask.

It didn't really surprise Lucy when Orga ended up in the silver section waiting for his opponent when he answered a question about Reina wrong. As the replacement member for Sting and since Lucy had never heard of her before it was obvious her team had the disadvantage with her since she wasn't really known as well as the rest.

Mermaid Heel made it through their first round of questions without any problems with the questions asked. The easiest question given to Milliana who was asked what the name of Kagura's deceased brother was, making Lucy wonder if the king even realized that Milliana had grown up with Simon. It had probably shocked the crowd that Milliana had started to cry as she said Simon's name, and Erza looked like she was itching to go over and comfort her childhood friend.

Then it was Lamia Scale's turn and Jura ended up answering a question about Lyon wrong. The question being what was the name Lyon used to go by, and Lucy wondered if maybe the guild masters had teamed up to find information they didn't know. Unless if Lyon had told Baba-sama itself since only members of Fairy Tail and Lyon's old followers/friends would have known that answer. Lucy knew that Lyon still felt bad about melting Ul's body after Gray had beat the sense into him.

As Jura and Orga began to fight the unease in Lucy grew stronger as she thought of what sort of crazy questions about her Master Makarov could have devised. Plus even if they had grown closer over the past little bit Lucy still didn't actually know much about Laxus and the Raijinshuu that could be considered not common knowledge, since it seemed most of the questions asked weren't common knowledge. Making it so that you actually had to really know your team mates to be able to answer the questions, or else you would end up having to fight someone to stay in.

Lucy was jolted out of her thoughts by the cheering crowd and realized that she had basically missed the whole fight between Jura and Orga because of her worries. Seeing the concerned looks her team was giving her she knew that they had noticed that she had been out of it for a short time. Seeing Orga walk to the gold section and Jura walk back to his team she at least knew what the outcome of the battle had been.

Next it was Luca's guilds turn but all of them answered their questions quite easily and Lucy wondered if they were all very close. It made her worry what place in this game she and her team would end up getting, especially because of all of the secrets between them. Watching as the attention turned to team Natsu Lucy smiled at some of the questions asked.

Erza was asked the names of Gray's parents, something Lucy didn't know, and it was confirmed she got the names right. Then Gray was asked why Juvia was called the rain woman which sent Juvia into one of her little Gray-sama love fests when he got it right, but it was something that could have easily been answered by anyone in their guild. Then Juvia was asked who brought Wendy to Cait Shelter, and Lucy guessed Gray had filled her in on Mystogan being Prince Jellal of Edolas because she got it right as well.

"Wendy-chan how did Natsu and Lucy-chan meet? Kabo," the mascot asked waiting for the little girl to respond.

"Eno eto I believe they meet in Hargeon when a man was using Natsu's identity, and Natsu rescued her from the man twice," Wendy said a cute look of confusion on her face.

Probably confused because of all of the rumors the guild used to spread about how she and Natsu met, even saying how him breaking the charm spell was because of true love. When in reality it was because Natsu had made her realize how ridiculous she was acting when he had knocked her over, and a light bulb had went off in her head. Once she was aware that it was a charm spell she had become immune to it.

"Yep that's right Wendy. Luce was so scary then, but bring her to Fairy Tail was one of the best decisions I had ever made," Natsu said with a smile that sent most girls swooning, but just filled Lucy with a sisterly like pride.

Satisfied that the arena didn't reveal a lie the king turned his attention to Natsu. "So Natsu who was Erza-chan's first kiss?" he asked to the cheers of the crowd. Lucy just face palmed and watched Erza send a glare that was sharper than any sword at Master, who tried to hide behind Luca.

"Eh Erza's never kissed anyone, although she did almost kiss.. Ow Erza what was that for! Do you want to fight!" Natsu said turning his attention to Erza his fists flaming after she had sent a flying dagger at him to stop him from revealing more then what the question asked for.

"Natsu is correct, I have never kissed anyone," she said with a blush sitting back down realizing that everyone had seen how she had stopped Natsu from saying who she had almost kissed. If Erza hadn't Lucy would have done something, considering that the man she had almost kissed was technically still a criminal which could get her into a lot of trouble.

Probably sensing that Erza wouldn't relay anymore information the king in his ridiculous mascot costume skipped over to Lucy and her team. He looked like he was a little afraid that Erza would retaliate if he pushed her and seemed to be inching as far away from the scarlet haired requip mage as he could.

Stopping in front of her Lucy was a little happy since it meant she would be the first one to be questioned which meant she was the last one that would be asked about. Her happiness quickly turned into fear however when she realized that the King was radiating an air of mischief, and she was certain he was smirking underneath his mask. Looking into the judges stands and seeing the way that Master Makarov avoided her gaze she was certain she wasn't going to like the question that she was asked.

"So Lucy-chan word is that before the Fantasia Incident back when Phantom Lord was still around a certain Lightning mage refused his help, but he had a condition where he would have helped that was shot down before the person who was even involved was asked if they would do it. Kabo. So your question is just what condition did Laxus-san give for his help that was shot down by your guild mates?"

Yeah she was right to be worried and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. Did Master Makarov purposely tell the King to ask her this question? Oh no did the Master still hope that something might happen between her and Laxus. That would make things worse if she did give into this draw towards him and they didn't stay together. Maybe it would have been better for her if she had been given the choice to agree to this years ago and work Laxus out of her system, or maybe it would have just proven that there was something serious between them.

Glancing at her team mates Lucy was shocked to see Laxus blushing and the rest of his team smirking between the two of them. Did they know Mira and Cana had told her about this, or did they think she didn't know the answer? Either way they seemed to eager for her to answer and Lucy was very glad there was no time limit because otherwise her embarrassment at the answer probably would have stopped her from being able to answer.

"Laxus told Mira and Cana that he would only help us if I became his woman. Mira and Cana refused without even telling me and giving me the choice," she said quickly rushing the words out glad she didn't have to explain how she had felt about it. Knowing her she would have just made herself even more embarrassed.

"Is that true Laxus-san, Kabo?"

"Yeah what of it," Laxus said gruffly his cheeks dark pink and making him look adorable. Lucy wasn't sure which he was embarrassed about. Whether because of how he had acted back then or if it was because his once attraction to her was now known by everyone. Oh well the past was the past and it didn't mean that he still held those feelings for her.

The crowd was cheering madly at Laxus's admittance and Lucy even heard some people chanting kiss at them, but she ignored it trying to hide the blush she knew was on her face. So to distract herself she went to send a glare at Master for being the one to submit this question, but instead of Master's face her eyes ended up locked with Luca's and she could see a scowl on his face. Maybe because what he had just heard hadn't actually painted Laxus in the best light she would have to make sure that he knew Laxus had changed. Luca was her important brother whether literally or figuratively and she didn't want him to hate Laxus when something she didn't quite understand was going on between them.

Luckily Luca didn't start anything because that would have just made the crowd worse because they would probably misunderstand the relationship and make it into a sordid love triangle or something like that. By the curious look on Ever's face as she followed Lucy's gaze and the concerned look on Master's face she knew they were both wondering why Luca was scowling at Laxus. She guessed that she would have to explain things to them later in a way they would understand without giving away that Luca might be her older brother.

"Oh interesting, but now onto a question for Laxus-san, Kabo. What is the name of Freed-san's Aunt who disappeared when Freed-san was a young boy?" The mascot asked suddenly switching to a new tactic.

"Her name was Lucretia, seriously anyone in the guild knows that after what happened. Can you honestly not think of harder questions?" Laxus asked rolling his eyes in a bored manner.

"That's no fun Kabo, but since Freed-san has said that is true I guess we can go onto Freed-san's question. Freed-san why does Bixlow-san tend to wear his visor all the time?"

"Because of idiots who fear Bixlow will take their souls if he looks them in the eyes," Freed practically growled his answer. Surprising everyone who didn't know just how protective Freed could be of his team mates since most people only saw the formal closed off side of Freed. Even she would have been surprised if this had happened before she had broken through Freed's runes.

Then Bixlow was asked something about Evergreen that Lucy didn't quite catch because she was starting to worry again about the question that would be asked about her. So she practically jumped when the King asked Ever a question Lucy knew that even the Master would have gotten wrong. Honestly since no one in the guild even knew she had siblings she wondered why it was even asked when to everyone even her fans the answer would have all been the same. Unless if by chance Dimitri had been in the games and asked this question since she still wasn't sure if Luca really was her brother if he wasn't he would have answered wrong.

"Evergreen-san does Lucy-san have any siblings Kabo?"

"No," Evergreen answered without a moment's hesitation and Lucy turned pale as everyone turned towards her.

Swallowing Lucy could feel curious gazes on her as she didn't automatically confirm that Ever was right. Instead she turned an apologetic look at Ever as she replied, "I'm sorry Ever but you are wrong," she admitted to the shock of everyone in the guild, but she refused to elaborate. Even Master had fallen over hearing her admit she had siblings since she had never confided the truth in anyone.

If she had been asked this at the last games to her the truthful answer would have been she didn't know because of her mother's mysterious past. Now that she knew however she still hadn't told anyone and she could see the hurt on her friends faces at hearing that she had never confided this part of her life to them. She was just hopeful that because she refused to elaborate that she wouldn't connect her to Lumina, not that they knew much about Freed's secret cousin other then the fact that she was a half dragon.

"Oh such a twist, Lucy-san can you tell us more about your mysterious sibling or siblings. I believe this is the first I have ever heard about you not being the only Heartfilia heir, Kabo," the King said bouncing in excitement. If he wasn't King a game show host or even a reporter would have been perfect jobs for him.

"I'm sorry, but I'd much rather not talk about my family. There is a reason no one knew that I have siblings," she said refusing to answer.

After that disaster the rest of the game seemed to go by quite quickly. Dragon's Breathe came in first place being able to answer every question sent their way so none of their team ended up being knocked out. Evergreen had won her fight to get back into the ring and Fairy Tail B made no more mistakes after that, and they ended with the full team as well. They and Dragon's Breathe would have probably ended up tied for first place if Evergreen hadn't gotten the question about her siblings wrong. Instead they were second place with Fairy Tail A in third.

Natsu had ended up refusing to answer a question about Gray saying that it was private, when asked about Gray's first love. Juvia had went crazy at that and started crying in the middle of the match saying she didn't hear anything about Gray-sama loving someone. Gray though had looked relieved that Natsu had refused to answer, but Natsu had ended up knocked out of the game when he had to fight Rufus of Sabertooth who had used his memory magic to make Natsu feel like he was on a vehicle. Mermaid Heel was in fourth place, Lamia Scale in fifth, and Sabertooth last since they couldn't answer any questions about Reina.

So ended the first game of the GMG and now Lucy was waiting to see just who would end up fighting who, and was a little surprised to see that the first match would be Fairy versus Fairy. Although so far who was going to fight hadn't been revealed only the guild match ups as they took a break for lunch. Dragon's Breathe would be up against Sabertooth and Lamia Scale against Mermaid Heel. Yet it seemed the Fairy Battle was what everyone was looking forward to with everyone guessing just which Fairies would be fight against each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Erza Vs Laxus!

Chapter 8: Erza Vs. Laxus!

Lunch seemed to go by quickly for Lucy as she waited for the battle of Fairies to begin. It reminded her way to much of the Fantasia incident and by the sad looks on her teams faces she was certain that they were feeling the same way. Freed actually looked like he was about to be sick fearing that he would have to go against his guildmates again like this. For Mavis's Sake during the S-Class exams Lucy knew that Freed and Bixlow had gone easy on her and Cana, so if he or Bix ended up being the challengers she was certain that Natsu's team would end up winning.

Truthfully she was sort of hoping that she would be pitted against one of her old teammates so she could finally prove to them how strong she actually was. At the same time however she didn't wish to fight her teammates in such a way because she knew they would end up going easy on her. The battle would only end up being interesting if Laxus or Evergreen were the competitors since they had none of the qualms that their other teammates had, and none of Fairy Tail B would have a problem fighting against those two.

Finally they were all back in the arena waiting for it to be announced just which Fairies would be fighting each other. Natsu went from looking ready to go and then looking worried obviously fearing that he would end up facing her. Really that baka had to learn that she could take care of herself. Ok maybe she got kidnapped an insane amount of times and was usually the target for the dark guilds they faced being seen as the weakest link, but she was a member of Fairy Tail soon. Mavis if they knew she was half dragon they probably wouldn't be as concerned about her safety. Plus if the incidents from last year's games hadn't happened.

It seemed that everyone conveniently forgot that it was her and Yukino who found out how to close the gate there would have been a lot more dragons. She was also the one who had found her other future selves diary about if the gate was destroyed the dragons would return to their own time. It hurt sometimes knowing just how much of a lack of faith her guild seemed to have in her abilities, even if they weren't aware that was how their protective nature was seen.

"Now for the battle you are all waiting for. Fairy Vs. Fairy the contestants shall be..." the King in his mascot suit paused for dramatic effect jumping around in his pumpkin suit. "Laxus Dreyar Vs. Erza Scarlet. The two who are constantly battling for the top tier of Fairy Tail just which one will win. Let the match begin! Kabo!"

The cheers for Erza and Laxus were loud as both jumped into the arena the moment their names were announced. Their faces blank of any emotion as they faced off each other. Erza immediately requipping into her Thunder Empress armor, but that was the only action she took as she and Laxus just eyed each other waiting for the other to make a move. Lucy was sort of worried about who to cheer for sure she was on Laxus's team, but Erza was one of her closest friends and she hated having to choose one of them to cheer for so instead she remained quiet. Watching with baited breath as she waited to see just how Erza and Laxus would pull of their fight.

Seemingly in a blink of an eye at the exact same moment Erza and Laxus began to move. Erza requipping to a blue sword that Lucy had never seen before that had rivets of water flowing off of it. Laxus had upgraded to his dragon force knowing that Erza was a strong opponent and was dashing around in small bolts of lightning around the arena carefully avoiding Erza's sword. Then out of nowhere Laxus was in front of Erza and she was suddenly thrown back. All lightning was gone from Laxus's form as he punched Erza making her Thunder Empress armor useless against his attack, also making it so that her watery sword wouldn't harm him.

He wasn't even given Erza a chance to move using karate like moves in his punches and kicks to push her backwards. Laxus was one of the few members of Fairy Tail, other than herself with her whip, who Lucy knew had trained to fight without their magic. A strategy that most mages refused to use thinking that it was beneath them and that fighting with magic was the only course of action. If Laxus had a smaller build and didn't exercise in the training room as much as he did Lucy was certain he would have ended up hurting himself more than Erza since her armor did offer her a bit of protection from his magicless blows.

One blow at first seemed so powerful that it had thrown Erza halfway across the arena. It was only when Lucy saw Erza's smirking face that she realized that Erza had pushed herself so that she would fly further back giving her a bit of room away from Laxus. Almost in the blink of an eye Erza requipped into her Nightwing Armor giving up the protection of her Thunder Empress Armor, but she kept the sword on her and then pushed herself towards Laxus. Unlike everyone else Lucy could see the fast movements of Erza as she made her way to Laxus who upped his lightning power realizing that it was now a speed battle. If Erza got Laxus with her water sword it would do massive damage so instead Laxus was trying to attack Erza as he ran, but the speed he was going at made his accuracy way off especially with Erza's speed and flying abilities.

Most of the crowd was now groaning and Lucy tried to make it seem like she wasn't watching every tiny move Erza and Laxus made. Knowing that her teammates would believe none of them were capable of seeing the fast paced movements of the battle and could only see the blurry shapes. Probably only the dragon slayers in the various guilds were able to follow just how interesting the battle between Erza and Laxus really was.

The two Fairy Tail mages were both at an impasse neither able to one up the other which is why Lucy was so confused when Erza suddenly stopped in midair near one of the arena posts. Then in her other hand she requipped a hammer, and then in a motion that had Lucy trying to not grimace she slammed the hammer against the post the ringing sound causing Laxus to slow down a bit in mid bolt. Yet by the worried look on Erza's face Lucy knew she had been hoping to incapacitate Laxus because of his hearing, probably forgetting about Laxus's trusty sound pods. After all she should have realized that the only actual rules for the games were not to kill someone, and whatever rules went with each challenge making it fair for Laxus to bring his sound pods in the arena with him.

Lucy just hoped that no one had seen her reaction to the sound that hadn't even seemed to faze her teammates. She really didn't want them suspicious about why a sound so far away from them had affected her. Especially considering how smart Freed was eventually she feared that her teammate would end up realizing that she was Lumina. At times she wondered if he had already figured it out and was just waiting for her to admit it.

Pushing those thoughts back down Lucy turned her attention back to Erza and Laxus's fight waiting to see which one of them would eventually triumph. She could hear Gray and Natsu bugging Erza telling her to win against Laxus in some not so polite terms, as Wendy cheerfully cheered her on, but then also went on to wish Laxus luck. Actually Lucy was a little shocked at how quiet the Raijinshuu were being considering that they were basically like Laxus's own personal cheering squad. They were carefully watching the match, but not a peep was said between them, and Lucy sighed in relief realizing that they wouldn't have noticed her reaction to the sound because of how attentive they were being to the fight.

Realizing that her plan wasn't going to work against Laxus Erza again requipped this time into her Cheetah Armor and just before she was about to put on a burst of speed Laxus attacked. Just one very powerful jolt of lightning hit Erza, but it seemingly didn't faze her as she still went through putting on a burst of speed. A second later she connected to Laxus with her water sword causing spasms to go through his body as the water and electricity reacted badly together, but he just grinned at Erza and slammed his fist into her face sending her reeling backwards again.

Despite how serious Laxus seemed to be in the battle Lucy sort of felt like he was holding back, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was going to use one powerful attack against Erza later on, or if it was because he still felt bad about everything that happened during Fantasia. She was hoping for the former especially since Laxus hadn't really used any of his dragon slayer abilities except dragon force to up his own power levels. It seemed Erza wasn't even considering it, or she hadn't realized that Laxus wasn't using all of the abilities at his disposal, because she just kept going full out on Laxus with different plans. Although her face wasn't as fierce as it tended to be when she was battling against strong opponents probably because she knew Laxus wasn't out to kill her.

Watching Laxus fighting like this was starting to get on her nerves and Lucy almost ended up growling before she realized what she was doing and pushed it back down. It shocked her that her dragon like mannerisms wanted to come out because Laxus wasn't fighting at his strongest. Nothing like this ever happened when she went on missions with Gray and Natsu, and they began fighting or fooling around. Not even when they ended up costing her most of her rent money had she gotten this ticked off at them that she wanted to growl at their behavior. What was it about Laxus that brought out that side of her, yet at the same time also helped her control that side? Maybe she should have listened to Dimitri and questioned her slayer friends about this type of situation.

Lucy was so intent on watching Laxus basically just goad on Erza that she didn't realize Bixlow had noticed her angry look. Perhaps if she had been paying attention to him she would have seen the diabolic smirk that came to his face as he looked back and forth between her and the man he looked up to. It certainly would have stopped him from saying what he did. Instead she was too focused on Laxus wishing that he would actually make a move against Erza and finish his match before it ended in a draw considering that time was ticking down.

Her figures were digging little trenches into her hands and she could feel the warm stickiness of her own blood running down from the marks she was digging into herself. It was so bad that for a moment she had feared that her claws had come out again, but she didn't even bother looking down as she heard the King begin a thirty second count down to the end of the match before it would be considered a tie. The crowd cheering loudly around them but she was completely focused on Laxus until Bixlow opened his mouth.

"Oi Boss Cosplayer said she would kiss you if you beat Erza," at first Lucy didn't even take what he said in only watching as Laxus suddenly just unleashed a massive roar at Erza catching her off guard and hitting her and the sword. Causing the water and lightning to mix badly and basically act as a stun gun against Erza her own weapon working against her.

It took her exactly three seconds after Laxus had beat Erza ten seconds away from a tie that Lucy ended up blushing and turning angrily to Bixlow realizing what he had just said. Her anger making it so she didn't realize how Laxus had reacted to a promise she hadn't even made. Bixlow was smirking down at her as she went to blow up at him wanting to demand where he got the idea that he was allowed to make up silly lies like that. Obviously Laxus wouldn't want to kiss her so why would Bixlow use that as motivation for Laxus.

Besides she didn't want her first kiss with Laxus to be because of a silly bet. Her face became even redder as Lucy realized what she had just thought and she was glad she hadn't said it out loud. Lucy had of course realized that there was some sort of connection between her and Laxus, but she hadn't even realized that she had wanted anything more from him. That she would actually want to kiss Laxus in different circumstances.

A thump beside Lucy brought her out of her blush inducing thoughts and she found a smirking Laxus leaning against the post of their team box. Then before she even had a chance to tell him Bixlow had made it up or even realize what he was planning Laxus's warm lips were over her own. Despite her misgivings about not wanting their first kiss to be like this Lucy found herself gleefully responding to him not mad at all that he had taken her first kiss, everything around them even the sounds of the crowd faded away and all Lucy could feel and hear was Laxus.

She wasn't sure if it was his heart or her own beating a mile a minute as his tongue lightly brushed against her lips begging her for entrance in a teasingly slow way. With a sigh Lucy found herself opening herself for a deeper kiss hesitantly copying Laxus's movements. A growl was rumpling in her chest but was swallowed up by Laxus's lips and Lucy could feel herself becoming light headed.

When Laxus went to pull away Lucy found herself clinging tighter to him not wanting their kiss to end. Yet the need to breath suddenly overwhelmed her so she allowed the kiss to end reluctantly and looked up into Laxus's eyes her own hazy as everything else slowly came back into focus. At least she thought it did, but everyone was so silent that maybe she was still only focused completely on Laxus. It was only when a loud EH came from the direction of their guildmates that Lucy realized their kiss had stunned everyone into silence.

"Hmm if that's what I get every time I win I won't play around next time," Laxus told her with a wink. If Lucy couldn't see the vulnerability in his eyes she would have thought that their kiss had meant nothing to him, but the look in his eyes made Lucy realize he was just as afraid of their connection as she was.

"Aw man Boss I didn't think you would actually do it. I just wanted to watch Cosplayer blushingly explain that she hadn't agreed to it and then have the crowd pressure you two into it anyway, oops I didn't mean that," he said looking at Laxus in fear realizing exactly what he had just admitted to him.

Laxus just glared at him and turned his attention to Freed who looked like he wanted to kill Laxus. Something that surprised Lucy because sure she knew Freed was beginning to see her as another little sister type figure, but she had thought he would never have bad feelings for his precious Laxus-sama. Instead of saying anything to him Laxus just gave him a sheepish grin and then turned his attention back to the arena where a frozen Erza was still staring at the two of them. Gray and Natsu actually went out and carried their frozen teammate out of the arena knowing she would end up being that way for a while. It was just the way that Erza was.

Lucy was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that Laxus had really just kissed her in front of almost every guild in Fiore! Oh Mavis Sorcerer's Weekly was going to have a field day over this she could practically see the title of the article now. Fairy Tail Bad Boy and Fairy Tails Light Love At First Kiss, or something equally ridiculous.

She could still slightly taste Laxus on her lips. He had an oddly minty taste to him and his lips had sent little shocks through her own she wondered if it had been intentional or not, or if it had been showing just how nervous Laxus himself had been about kissing her. Evergreen was giving her a comforting look, but didn't say a word, although Lucy was fairly certain that Ever and the rest of the girls of their guild would end up majorly questioning her later on tonight. Actually Lucy was lucky that Mira wasn't trying to drag her off now to question her about her feelings towards Laxus.

"That was certainly a shocking end to that battle, Kabo," the King said bringing the crowd's attention away from her and Laxus. "But we must go on with the Games so let's have our next battle commence Kabo!"

Lucy couldn't even find it in her to watch the battle's of the other guilds and if anyone questioned her later on she wouldn't even be able to tell them who had won. She was still majorly shocked over the kiss with Laxus and had to stop herself from bringing her fingers up to her lips where she could swear she could still feel little shocks. She refrained from doing it however because she didn't want to let anyone know just how much that kiss had affected her, so she acted like she was paying attention to the battles when she was really lost in her own mind.

Really Lucy wished that she could just grab Laxus by his coat and drag him off somewhere to question him. To see if he wanted to actually pursue something between the two of them, or if he had only kissed her because he wanted to see what he had missed out on when Mira and Cana had rejected his offer for her. She just wanted to scream at him asking him what he wanted from her and why he sent all of her senses on hyper drive. It actually surprised her that she hadn't started the transformation again during or after his kiss with how over the place her emotions had been. Mavis what should she do about this?

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's been a while, but I've had a lot going on the past little while. Starting a new job/training program so I haven't really had much time to write. I've been falling asleep the minute I get home, so it took until the weekend to have some free time to write this new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think. Thanks for following this story :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Conversations and a Fight

Chapter 9: Conversations and a Fight

Lucy had been dragged off by the girls the first moment they had gotten, not even giving her a chance to talk with Laxus. Freed had also ended up dragging Laxus away a strange expression on his face that she had never expected to see Freed direct towards Laxus. It seemed that both of them would end up being interrogated about their kiss, and Lucy wished Ever wasn't one of her interrogators. Afraid that maybe Laxus had just been playing along with what Bix had said, and that she would reveal to Ever that she felt a deeper connection towards Laxus then he felt towards her. Another part of her was hopeful however that they would end up developing a closer bond because of this, and just maybe become something more than friends.

"Ok now spill Lu!" Levy was practically jumping in her excitement to hear the gossip about her best friend, and Fairy Tail's resident bad boy. The other girls were also giving her extreme looks that told her either she spilled or else she wasn't going to like the consequences.

Awkwardly laughing Lucy had to hurriedly put her hands in front of her before Mira and Erza thought she was trying to avoid answering them. Honestly she wasn't even sure exactly how she felt just that there was a connection between her and Laxus, and that whenever she felt like she was about to lose control he could calm her down, but then again sometimes he was the one who made her lose control. It was very strange to admit to it even if she didn't say it out loud.

Looking at them she was certain that there was a lot of confusion showing in her eyes, "I don't really know what to say."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Erza asked her harshly summoning a sword out of nowhere making Lucy squeak in fear. Obviously Erza had taken it the wrong way and thought Lucy didn't want to confide in them. Well that or she was still a little ticked off that Laxus beat her after Bixlow promised she would kiss him.

"I just don't know. I've felt this I guess you could call it a connection towards Laxus for a while, but until today I didn't really even realize that I wanted to kiss him. Mavis I wouldn't have realized it either if Bixlow hadn't made up that ridiculous fake bet to try and motivate Laxus into beating Erza."

The girls were looking at her like she had grown two heads. Maybe they had believed she had agreed to the kiss since they couldn't hear the private conversation between Laxus, Bixlow, and her, even if Ever had been nearby maybe she had been too shocked to pay attention. Although they could be looking at her like that because everyone at one point in another seemed to get attracted to Laxus, after all she had often heard the girls talking about how he was the hottest man in the guild when they shared the public bath. Lucy had never really participated in those types of conversations and never really found herself thinking of Laxus like that, or at least she thought she hadn't.

"How does he make you feel Lucy?" Mira asked in her motherly way.

"Confused. Safe. Sometimes out of control," she whispered almost afraid that he would show up and hear her admitting her jumbled up feelings.

"What did the kiss make you feel?"

"Confused. Electrifying. I didn't want to let go. It made me light headed."

Blushing Lucy turned her face away from the girls embarrassed at having admitted so easily just what Laxus made her feel. At the same time though she knew they would have gotten it out of her eventually, and that they wouldn't use the information against her. Oh Mira would certainly use it and try to match Lucy with Laxus, but she wouldn't tease her too badly in front of Laxus about it. That was the one thing you could count on with the takeover mage she might go overboard in matchmaking, but she was never cruel in her attempts always trying to protect the hearts of her victims.

"So obviously Lu-chan's attracted to him, but it doesn't necessarily mean anything deeper," Levy said frowning turning her gaze to Cana.

"Hmm Lushi," the drunkard said with a bright smile, "how would you feel if Laxus wasn't in your life. If for some reason he was excommunicated from Fairy Tail again?"

Glaring at Cana Lucy felt a growl ripping through her throat and an urge to dig her claws into Cana's flesh. No one was going to take Laxus away from her like that again! The anger overwhelmed her and Lucy found herself in Cana's face her hand raised and the claws itching under the surface of her skin, almost ready to hurt Cana. The other mage staring at her in wide eyes and Lucy wondered if her eyes had gone feral again. A part of her felt bad for scaring her friend, but another part said she should do worse for the other woman even suggesting that Laxus would leave her life.

Then Lucy snapped out of it looking at Cana in shock at just how powerful her emotions had been at such a simple suggestion. Obviously whatever she felt for Laxus couldn't be as simple as just plain attraction because there was no way that normal attraction would make her feel so angry. At the same time however Lucy felt a sense of lose and emptiness as she thought back to the time when Laxus wasn't in Fairy Tail. At that time she had believed her feelings were because of what had happened just before that incident with her father, but the reaction had been delayed. Even if she hadn't realized it was it possible that this connection had been between them since she joined Fairy Tail. Laxus had certainly been attracted to her beforehand.

"Um I guess we shouldn't mention that possibility anymore. It almost seems like you feel just as deeply for Laxus as I do Alzack," Bisca said her eyes twinkling as she caused Lucy to blush even more. For Bisca to even compare the two relationships was insane since she and Laxus weren't even dating, yet a traitorous part of her mind whispered, and Bisca and Alzack were already married with a daughter.

"No way I can't be in love with Laxus, sure insane attraction and maybe a crush, but it's way t early for love, isn't it?" she babbled even though it sort of felt right having love used to describe between her and Laxus, but at the same time wrong. Like love wasn't a powerful enough word to describe what was happening between her and Laxus.

The girls just smiled at her and left obviously thinking their work was done none of them seeming to listen to her protests that she wasn't in love with Laxus. The smiles they sent Lucy over their shoulders seemed to be telling her that she already knew the answer to her own question, and it was up to her now to finish figuring out her emotions for the lightning dragon slayer.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up exhausted having barely gotten any sleep the night before thinking over the conversation she and the girls had, interrogation would be a better word for it actually. Dressing quickly she was glad that today's game was supposed to be a one member only thing because she doubted she would do well with how tired she was.

Everyone else was already gone when she woke up and she wondered if it was because they didn't want to be tempted to ask her more questions. She appreciated that they were trying to hold back, but she also felt a little lonely as she made her way to the arena. Plus she was a little disappointed that Laxus didn't show up and try to define what they were going to do about the kiss. Anytime her advanced hearing picked up on footsteps she found herself looking for Laxus everywhere and ended up disappointed each time when he never showed. Unless if he was going to wait and see what she said about everything, or maybe he didn't feel the connection that she did and wanted to forget about the kiss completely, although that wasn't likely to happen if Sorcerer's Weekly decided that it was worth writing about.

It was with a sigh that Lucy entered the arena her eyes going wide as she realized that she had missed something because for some reason Laxus was in the arena fighting against Luca. Now she wasn't so sure that she had been left in the room because of the girl's kindness. Evergreen knew there was a connection between her and Luca, and she knew there was something between her and Laxus, so maybe she hadn't thought it was good for Lucy to see this fight. A fight that Lucy was shocked to see Laxus was holding his own in considering that she could see Luca was going all out. His golden wings must have been a shock to everyone when he had shown them.

Lucy wanted to know what was going on, but since no one was breaking up the fight she wasn't sure if it was part of the games, or if everyone was too scared to separate them. Both males looking ferocious as they attacked each other with everything they had. Shallow cuts on both of them, but no serious injuries, despite that however Lucy felt it itching to come out again she wanted to hurt Luca for even daring to lay a hand on Laxus. Growls building up in her throat and for a moment she found herself about to launch herself into the arena before her control kicked in again. She would allow this fight to finish first before she allowed Luca to see how displeased she was.

Most of Lucy's willpower went to dragging herself to where her team was desperately watching their leader fight against the Master of a guild unknown to them. No one noticing Lucy weaving her way towards them nor that she was losing control on her scent, not that it really mattered considering that Luca and his guild already made the smell overwhelming. Actually she was a little shocked that none of the dragon slayers had commented on it yet, and she wondered why Luca had used such an obvious name for his guild.

No one even looked up as Lucy sat down in her seat digging her claws into the armrest. Surprisingly today's judges included Jenny and Mira, as well as Mato, Yajima, and Jason. It seemed that all of the guild masters other then Luca had returned to their own guild sections. Actually since Lucy couldn't see a timer or anything she guessed that this fight wasn't actually supposed to happen, and wondered if it was Luca or Laxus who had demanded it.

Luca unleashed a full roar at Laxus which Laxus easily countered with his own. Actually Laxus's attacks seemed more powerful then Lucy had ever seen him like something else was fueling them today. Either way whatever was fueling Laxus had to be the reason that Luca still hadn't beaten Laxus, not that Laxus wasn't strong, but Luca had quite a few years on Laxus and much more experience in wielding his abilities.

"You will stay away from her once I beat this lesson into you stupid imitation," Luca growled lowly. Lucy was certain he was trying to make sure none of the slayers could hear him, but it didn't stop their own kind from being able to easily pick up on the threat.

It filled Lucy with rage knowing that Luca was basically demanding Laxus stay away from her! Actually she almost jumped into the arena right then and there, but a pair of hands on her shoulders stopped her. Making her turn to glare at Freed and Bixlow each of them holding one of her shoulders back having probably seen her intent. She wondered when they had noticed that she was here.

"If she wants me around there is nothing you can do to stop her. She isn't a child!" Laxus growled back before throwing a lightning packed punch at Luca his eyes flashing dangerously.

"She might as well be!" Luca growled back as he flew upwards avoiding Laxus's attack.

Turning her attention back to Freed and Bixlow momentarily Lucy tried to keep her rage filtered, "how long and why are those two being allowed to fight?!"

Bixlow gulped looking like he wanted to let her go there and then, but Freed sent him a warning look. Then Freed turned to her with warm eyes to answer her question. "Master Luca demanded before the games began to be allowed to fight Laxus, but wouldn't give the reason. The two of them have been fighting for almost an hour now, but everyone is too afraid to jump in between them. Except Master who just seems to be enjoying this like it's the best thing he's seen in a long time."

Lucy's eyes followed Freed's and she was shocked to see Master Makarov nonchalantly eating popcorn as he cheered Laxus on. Obviously he was the only one unafraid to jump in the middle of the fight, but it seemed he was enjoying the fight to much to do anything about it. Not even caring that this fight was holding up the start of the actual games because Luca wanted to act like he was allowed to control her life.

Shrugging Freed and Bixlow's hands off of her Lucy quickly opened Loke's gate having him stand guard for her as she made her way down to the arena. She could hear the shouts of Freed and Bixlow as Loke kept them away from her, and she just hoped Laxus didn't hear them too. Then again he was most likely to involved in his fight with Luca.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lucy was at the entrance her team used to get into the arena. It seemed that no one noticed her coming in as Luca prepared to throw another dragon powered punch at Laxus. Neither of them realizing Lucy had gotten in between them until Luca's attack was fizzling away in Lucy's hand. Scales having quickly appeared and dispersed the magic before fading right back into her skin, and Luca was looking at her in shock when he realized she was finally there.

Although Laxus reacted a millisecond too late to get her away from the attack his hands on his shoulders quickly spinning her until they were both with their backs facing Luca. The glare on Laxus's face would have probably scared other people, but Lucy just looked pointedly at him not bending at all.

"Damn it Lucy were you trying to get hurt!" he screamed at her as he grabbed her hand looking for any signs of damage and looking shocked when he didn't see anything suggesting that she had just blocked a magic attack with her bare hand. Something that shouldn't have been possible for the holder mage everyone believed Lucy to be.

Lucy just turned away from him settling her gaze on Luca and before anyone had time to react she drew her hand back and smacked him. Three thin lines of blood appearing on his face from where her claws had surfaced, but her instincts demanding she do a lot worst. Luca was just looking at her like she had betrayed him for giving him trouble instead of Laxus, but it's not like Laxus really knew anything about her relationship with Luca, but Luca knew how much her guildmates meant to her.

"How dare you!" she hissed at him the closeness of Laxus making it easier for her to reign in her other side.

"Lu, I just."

"You just, what you just decided to attack one of my guildmates for no reason? No wait," she said holding her hand up when he went to interrupt her, "you attacked him because he kissed me right. Listen to me closely Master Luca of Dragon's Breathe I have enough big brother figures in Fairy Tail I don't need you butting in as well. Whatever goes on between Laxus and myself is our business and no one else's. If you try anything like this ever again I will never ever speak to you again, do you understand me?"

"But Lu!"

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Fine," he said stalking away pain in his voice at her words. As she basically just rejected him as her brother in front of everyone, although she was fairly certain most people were taking it a very different way. It didn't really bother her as long as Laxus knew that Luca was no competition to him.

The stands were completely quiet watching as she stopped the fight they had been watching for almost an hour. Everyone looking at her with a mixture of fear and awe for daring to get in between the fighting mages, some even looking at her in confusion as they tried to figure out how exactly Lucy had stopped Luca's attack. Lucy just ignored them all threading her fingers into Laxus's needing to feel connected to him right now to calm herself down. She had very nearly shown everyone in the stands that she wasn't a normal mage something she still wasn't quite yet ready for.

Laxus seemed to realize that she needed them to be connected because he didn't pull away as they made their way back up to their team's both. Ignoring the questioning looks from their team Lucy just cuddled into Laxus's side not caring that his chair wasn't exactly built for two, nor that they looked like a couple like this. After a few more minutes of silence Lucy sighed before she stood up again tugging Laxus with her, so that she could gain everyone's attention.

"Oi judges if we don't get on with the Grand Magic Games I'll get mad again," with that Mato-kun the disguised king quickly scampered into the arena with a bit of fear in his face.

"Uh yes let the second day of the Grand Magic Games begin!" he called waving his hand to have the next board show up behind him. His words making him sound like a mouse that was how terrified he seemed to be of Lucy getting mad, she felt a little sorry that she had succeeded in scaring the king when she was just trying to get the games underway again. Yet she was glad that everyone's attention was now off of her and Laxus, and back to the game like they were supposed to be doing.

Although she was a little afraid of the questions she would eventually get asked about what exactly had happened when she had stopped Luca and Laxus's fight. As well as the questions about who Luca was because she didn't want to give Freed another piece of the puzzle, the pieces he had were almost too much, anymore and he might easily find out that she was Lumina. Something that still filled her with fear.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me what you think about Lucy's words to Luca, and his fight with Laxus. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy's Fight

Chapter 10: Lucy's Fight

Ever was the one who did today's challenge, which was oddly enough a sing off and surprising Ever had a pretty good voice. This challenge was decided on who had the most cheers after they finished singing. Originally Lucy had wanted to be the one to do the challenge, but Ever had almost lightning quick jumped into the ring. Probably thinking that Lucy was way too worked up at that moment to fight anyone, although if Ever had known it was a sing off she probably would have allowed Lucy to participate.

The entire time that the other contestants sang Laxus kept her hand in his. Even drawing calming circle's on the back of her hand which kept her calm and almost had her purring in Laxus's hands. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and she kept her eyes on Ever and the singing contest. Unfortunately Ever didn't win and came in second a member of Dragon's Breathe coming first, although it didn't really surprise Lucy since their lung capacity was far greater then a normal mage making it so they could sing more difficult songs and still hit the right notes.

Lunch was spent with no one commenting on how Lucy had stopped the fight between Laxus and Luca. Most probably realizing that she was still majorly upset over it, although they did have Freed's sisters and mother join them for lunch. The rest of the Justine family off doing other things, but it made it so that the conversation stayed light. Everyone was very careful with what they said to her, but Lucy didn't mind since she spent most of lunch just cuddled up beside Laxus not really eating much because she didn't feel that hungry. She knew sooner or later she would need to ask Natsu or Wendy about what she was going through, but she was still so afraid of admitting what she was.

Her fear and her anger made it very bad later on when they got back and it was announced that Lucy was going to be fighting against Alison Moira from Dragon's Breathe. Obviously the crowd had wanted another Fairy vs. Dragon fight after Laxus and Luca's this morning that Lucy had interrupted. The other girl was glaring at Lucy as she walked down into the arena, and Lucy just knew that Luca's guild had misunderstood her relationship with her older brother. She was no longer unsure because of how he had acted with Laxus this morning.

"I want to make a bet with you," the girl stated in a bored tone even as her eyes flashed like fire.

"About?" Lucy asked neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"If I win you stop seeing that imitation!"

Lucy growled at her low in her throat watching as the girl jumped back like she was burned and then look at Lucy with confusion. Confirming Lucy's thoughts that most if not all of her brother's guild were probably just like her or him, full or half. No matter what though that wasn't something she would ever agree to and from the outraged yells from her guild she knew they didn't want her to agree either.

"Not going to happen, but," she said before the girl could attack her since their battle hadn't actually started yet, "I will tell you my real relationship with Luca if you win. If I win however you must help me keep Luca away from Laxus until he learns how to control his temper. Your choice if you accept or not, I don't really care either way."

The girl looked too curious to disagree and Lucy smirked at her knowing she would before she even answered. "Fine, everyone heard you though so don't back out when you lose!"

"Oh I'm not planning to lose."

"Interesting Kabo let the match begin Kabo!"

Not even giving her opponent a chance to blink Lucy sent her whip around her legs watching as the girl nimbly jumped over it. Simultaneously summoning Taurus and Scorpio to make a sandstorm attack making it so no one could see Lucy's next move as she lit her hands up with celestial magic attacking the girl, but probably making her think that Lucy had summoned Loke as well. After all Lucy didn't want to quite reveal her ace in the hole just yet.

Her punch sent the other dragon reeling backwards as the sandstorm died down showing the crater behind the dragon. Causing most of her guild, except Luca to gasp, having probably thought that no one other than a dragon slayer would be able to send one of their members flying. The girl looking at her shocked, but still probably believing that Lucy had summoned Loke in order to do that, although throwing her into a wall seemed to make her angry.

Allison being the first one of her guild to fully reveal her power and sending an attack that to the dragon slayers probably made them believe she was another fire dragon slayer. Probably confusing them since they had been certain that there was only one slayer per element which was the usual case except for a full elemental slayer, not that there had been a slayer strong enough to learn that in a long time. Lucy just smiled at the girl as she dodged her attack the girl's anger working against her, actually Lucy was beginning to believe that she might actually be Luca's mate yet still unaware of it at the moment. Otherwise she wouldn't be so angry at Lucy for hurting his feelings earlier.

"Here I thought you'd be a challenge," Lucy said with a yawn wanting to bait her and anger her more. Allison's guild probably thinking Lucy had a death wish, or that she still didn't know quite what she was up against.

The other girl roared at Lucy her fake wings on her costume tearing away as her real red wings came into view. The crowd going wild even though they didn't quite understand what was going on. Lucy's guild however recognized her for part dragon and she could actually hear Laxus debating with Bixlow on whether or not they should extract her from her match.

Allison dive bombed Lucy which she nimbly dodged her dragon side lending her strength as she flung her whip outwards the magic in it making it easy to ensnarl one of Allison's wings. With the help of Taurus, so that she wouldn't seem to strong, Lucy dragged the girl out of the sky bashing her down into the ground. If Allison was normal Lucy would have never used such a skill in this type of setting, but she knew that half or full dragons were a lot sturdier then normal mages. It was also why despite how many injuries Lucy got before she was still able to keep fighting.

The girl roared at her again thrashing on the ground as Lucy's whip became even more tangled in her wings. Knowing that only about five minutes had passed Lucy allowed the whip to come back to her. Sure she could easily end the battle against the angry dragon girl since she wasn't thinking properly, but Lucy was using this battle to show everyone just how strong she had become.

"You hurt him!" the girl screamed coming at Lucy with a flaming hand, and just like Lucy did with Luca she easily put it out. It had taken her a while to realize it, but somehow Lucy was immune to dragon attacks, no dragon based attack that she had faced as of yet had injured her. Something she would have realized sooner because of how Natsu was able to use that cursed doll to make her use one of his fire attacks. Another bonus about being a celestial dragon she assumed, although it might have something to do with bloodlines she wasn't really sure at the moment.

"He shouldn't have hurt Laxus," Lucy stated simply sounding almost bored with the girl who was still attacking her. Seemingly not realizing that all of her attacks were missing Lucy and that she was going to end up wearing herself out before half an hour even passed.

When Allison tried to attack her again Lucy sidestepped her just enough so that she could grab her hair yanking it hard enough that the girl fell onto the ground midflight. Then Lucy kicked her in the stomach her hold on the girl's hair making it so she couldn't get away, another bonus or problem with dragons depending on how you looked at it, it was very hard for any part of their body to be damaged. Even their hair which in such situations could be used against them, Cancer was only able to cut Lucy's hair because he shared her magic force making him an extension of herself.

Grabbing Allison's shoulders Lucy slammed her down onto the ground using her body to hold the other dragon in place. "You are so blind you can't even see what you have with Luca foolish girl, I have never and will never be in the way of your relationship," she hissed low enough that no one other than them would hear it.

It seemed however that Allison was too far gone because she roared again clipping Lucy in the forehead with her wings, Lucy having forgotten to pin them down, and then throwing Lucy off of her. The crowd gasping and her guild yelling for her in concern, even as Lucy twisted in the air landing gracefully on her feet hoping that the crowd thought she was used to doing so with team Natsu, which wasn't really that far of a stretch. It was hard fighting against someone well trying to hide the things that the two of you had in common, so that your opponent didn't end up revealing your secrets to everyone watching your fight, at least that's how Lucy felt.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Allison finished with a roar sent right her way.

Lucy deciding not to sidestep it used a water bottle she brought to make a quick puddle on the ground summoning Aquarius instantly. Her mermaid spirit for once not arguing with her as she quickly started a whirlpool in order to absorb the roar. Well her spirit did that Lucy used the created steam to make her way behind Allison sending a kick at the girl making her land in a hole Virgo had just finished digging. Although how Virgo knew where and when to appear Lucy didn't know, but blamed Loke for the other spirits learning how to summon themselves, that or she had just gotten that strong in her magic.

"No you are the one who knows nothing. Getting so worked up and I bet you don't even understand why do you? Or would you act this way with any member of your guild?"

Allison was groaning in the hole, but her wings still fluttered as she forced herself to get up. There was blood streaming down her face from a cut she had probably got when she landed in the hole, but she didn't even seem to notice it. She probably didn't even hear her guildmates begging for her to stop that she was going to seriously hurt herself if she continued. Lucy knew she probably didn't even realize that her opponent was going easy on her, and could have ended their battle at any time.

"You're speaking nonsense! What have you already used up too much magic fighting me?!" Allison asked in a condescending tone.

Lucy just laughed at her looking at her incredulously. "I'm nowhere near out of magic. Why don't I show you?"

Then with a smirk Lucy opened Gemini's gate closing the other open gates as she did. She didn't want to risk her other spirits getting caught in the crossfire. Of course Lucy could do Urano Metria alone which is probably what most people thought she was going to do, but they were very wrong. Allison even looked cocky probably believeing she would easily be able to stand up against Urano Metria even when it held double the power.

 _I call upon the mother_

 _Soul so sweet_

 _Magic so pure_

 _I call upon the grandfather_

 _Magic mighty with fear_

 _That which remained unknown_

 _The past of no one's home_

 _In the name of Draco and Celeste_

 _Open portal of nevermere_

 _Shower thy divine love_

 ** _Draco's Celestial Shower_**

With that two dragon heads appeared one as black as the abyss, the other the dragon key Lucy still hadn't been able to find. Both of them opened their jaws as a shower of stars and planets as well as piercing howls of pain erupting every time a star touched Allison. A spell Lucy had designed that could only be used by someone who carried Dragon blood.

Surprisingly enough Allison was still standing albeit wobbling after being hit by that spell. Yet Lucy knew only one final attack was needed to end her battle against her brother's mate. The same brother who if she was hearing right was currently being restrained by four or more members of his guild as he tried to fight his way to his mate. His roars sounding so loud to her ears although she knew that no one else could hear them.

With a smirk Lucy sprang forward before kicking Allison until she crumbled down to the wall. Instantly knocking her out and for a moment the crowd was silent before they burst into cheers. The moment Mato-kun announced that the match was over Luca had sprang down from the top of the arena his golden wings shining in the air as he flew to his mate. His eyes only holding worry as he carefully cradled her in his arms, and made to fly off probably to get one of their guild mates to heal her it was only Lucy's hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

"You should tell her what she means to you, you know Luca. Don't make the mistake father made," she whispered, so quietly he could barely hear her, before turning away meaning to get away from him. Not wanting to get into this discussion with him right now.

"How did you know?" he called after her his voice low enough and his words vague enough that no one would know what she meant.

"I'm not stupid Luca," she said unsure if he meant that he was her brother or that Allison was his mate.

"Naive though if you can't recognize your own."

With those last words he flew off Lucy not even having a second after he left before her guild pounced on her. Even Natsu's team had come wanting to know how she had done what she did, and if Allison really was a dragon slayer. Their questions coming so quickly that Lucy couldn't answer one of them even if she had wanted to.

"Oi idiots leave Lucy alone and go back to the games. Especially you flame brain you guys still have your own match to do, and at this rate we are going to crush you to pieces since you couldn't sing."

"Thanks Laxus," she sighed leaning into him again feeling that warm feeling again. Then just as quickly as Lucy had relaxed into him she tensed up again her eyes widening in disbelief as she realized what Luca had meant. Laxus was her mate and how she didn't figure it out before she had no idea, it made her wonder if Laxus knew she was his mate and that was why hearing she would kiss him had motivated him so much. Yet Lucy couldn't ask him without telling him how she found out about it, and there was no way she was going to directly lie to her mate, omit things yes, but not outright lying.

Now that she knew what too ask Crux about she could see if Laxus being her mate was what was making her act so crazy. It also explained why he himself or something of his was the only thing that could quickly calm her down once the dragon blood in her began to take control.

"Something wrong?" he asked her concern radiating off of him in waves.

"No everything's just perfect," and it was because Lucy knew that she couldn't have a better mate.

Really though she should have figured it out immediately. She knew because of Levy and her relationship problems with Gajeel that unless if their mate died dragon slayers and dragons only got one shot with a family. Without their mate they would never feel complete, and unless if they adopted they would never be able to have children, their mates being the only ones who they could have children with. Lucy would have never been able to become attracted to Laxus without him being her mate, and even if Laxus used to sleep around now of his relationships were permanent, and he never behaved with anyone else the way he did with her. She wondered if his team knew that she was his mate and if that was why they were working so hard to get the two of them together.

Locking eyes with Freed Lucy smiled brightly trying to tell him with her eyes that she loved Laxus. Even if she hadn't known earlier that was what it was she knew now, and she wished she would have had a chance with Laxus earlier on. Now that she knew though she wasn't going to waste her remaining time with him which could be anywhere between one second to a hundred years from now, which is why in full view of her guild she kissed Laxus again. Showing everyone that he was the one she cared for.

Laxus immediately responded right back and Lucy didn't feel herself losing control this time. Her dragon half happy that she had finally figured out what it was trying to tell her, and allowing her to go at her own pace for completing the mating. It was only when a hand landed on her shoulder that Lucy jumped away blushing.

"As fun as it is watching you and the boss make out cosplayer there are other guilds that need to fight today, and I think they would like their arena back."

Blushing like crazy Lucy hid her head in Laxus's chest hugging him tightly. Laxus just laughed at her an earthy chuckle that filled her with happiness before he picked her up in his arms carrying her back up to their seats, so that they could finish watching today's matches. His entire aura screaming to everyone around them that she was his something that with anyone else would have caused her to jump out of his arms and get him right where the sun didn't shine with a Lucy kick. With Laxus however it was soothing, and it made her happier then she could ever recall being.

* * *

 _ **AN: Would love to know what you guys think about Lucy's fight and her finally realizing that Laxus is her mate :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

Chapter 11: Fear

Unfortunately for Lucy it seemed that the happiness she had felt didn't want to last. Natsu was halfway through his battle with Sting when she stiffened a darkness flowing through her head and making her want to howl in pain. Even though this was the first time Lucy had ever felt such a suffering darkness she knew exactly what it meant, but the pain was crippling her causing the concerned voices of her teammates to filter through her eyes. Natsu getting distracted from his battle as he heard their guild mates concern for her, and he did something very Natsu like leaving the arena in the middle of his fight because he was worried for his best friend forfeiting his match because he thought she was more important.

Lucy's eyes were going wild as she looked everywhere she could think of trying to find her brother knowing they didn't have much time. Crocus had to be evacuated immediately, but every time Lucy tried to speak she just ended up spitting up blood instead. The dark blood flowing through her reacting badly with her own blood because she was made of light, it was only a miracle that she didn't end up changing in front of everyone.

"Luce hey what's wrong? Wendy! Wendy!" Natsu called lifting her head up so that he could look at her. The fear in his voice showing just how worried he was for her, and his fear carried in his voice as he screamed for their guild mate.

"Luca, need Luca," she gasped out. Wishing that she knew where Dimitri or their father was, but at least Luca's guild would be here to help that is if they didn't decide to go into hiding once again. No matter what though Lucy would be staying here until she had either drove Acnologia off, or until there was no chance left for her to save everyone.

Hearing flapping wings Lucy stiffened for a moment before gold showed in her vision. It seemed that despite being by his mate's side and making sure she was alright Luca had also been keeping an ear on the arena, there was no other way that he could have gotten here so fast. His eyes didn't seem cruel or angry as he looked at her, but even if they were what she had to say was more important than pain from watching his mate fight.

"What's wrong Lu?!"

"Father ... get father ... Dimitri, evacuate ... he's coming," even those few words sent pain spiraling through her.

Lucy didn't even care at this moment that she was going to reveal to everyone who she really was. Protecting everyone in the capital was much more important than hiding that she was Lucretia's daughter the half-dragon Lumina. Although it seemed no one had quite caught on to what she was saying thinking they were just painful ramblings as they turned to Luca hoping he would clarify. The absolute horror on Luca's face however probably wasn't reassuring them that she was just stating half delirious ramblings.

Her older brother didn't even hesitate yanking out a lacrima and screaming for their father to get to Crocus as quickly as possible, giving him no more information knowing details would put the civilians into a panic. Another set of wing beats sounded as well and Lucy found her other brother standing over her pain in his eyes, but there was also determination as well as he turned to Laxus. "Get her out of here now, any none dragon slayers need to be evacuated!"

"Not ... happening ... can't ... stop ... him ... without ... me!"

"You aren't staying even if I have to knock you out!"

"You ... can't stop me!" she glared furiously at him fighting her way out of Laxus's arms even though he was reluctant to let her go. The pain was starting to subside as she got more used to the dark blood and her dragon half started to react to it fighting against it, even if the foreign blood inside of her was working as a warning.

"I'm not going to allow that monster to almost kill you again!"

"It's different this time!"

"How?!" he spat with venom.

"Because this time I know the truth. You can't stop me from doing this Dimitri, either you fight beside me, or you stay the hell out of my way. The rest of you start evacuating Crocus, Acnologia is coming," she said stomping off heading to a place where she could mediate. Acnologia was still at least an hour's fly away even with his bulky wings, and if she had any hope of fighting against him she needed to start embracing the side of herself that she had locked away long ago.

"How do you know he's coming Lucy-san?" Master Makarov said stopping her just before she left.

Lucy smiled sadly at him as she replied, "our blood mixed during our fight with him. I haven't been near him since then, so I didn't think of consequences, this sort of bond is only meant for mates which is why it reacted so violently."

Not even giving Master a chance to respond to the info she had just given him Lucy ran faster than she ever had before. Knowing that she didn't have a second to spare if she wanted to be any help against Acnologia. She was only lucky that unlike dragon slayers half-dragons instinctively knew how to use their gifts once they stopped fighting against it, so all she would have to do was finally allow herself to become whole.

Even though she needed a clear mind to meditate and bond her two halves together Lucy couldn't help, but think of everything that could end up going wrong. Thinking that one wrong move could end up with her losing a dear friend or loved one. That if she wasn't careful that this time around she really would die. Next year no matter what Lucy was going to stay as far away from the Grand Magic Games as she could, apparently they were cursed if she entered them always ending badly and with dragons.

For a brief moment Lucy was glad that she and Laxus hadn't mated because this way if she did end up dying in the battle it wouldn't destroy him. Yes she was his mate, but they hadn't even truly started the mating ritual, so he wouldn't become an empty shell of himself if she died. She didn't dare allow herself to think that she might lose him, if it even came close to that she knew she would end up jumping in front of any attack for him. Laxus meant more to her then anything in her life ever had.

Yet at the same time she was a little sad that she hadn't been able to mate with Laxus before all of this. Going into what could be her last battle knowing that Laxus loved her more than he ever would anyone else would be a confidence boost, and it would allow her to be at peace if something did end up happening to her. She regretted not mating with him, not realizing he was her mate sooner, or telling him her true feelings even if she had only recently discovered them. Vowing if she did make it through this battle with Acnologia that she would make sure to tell Laxus just how much she truly loved him.

She also had a few other regrets like the way she had treated her dragon family. Acnologia was a fierce opponent and there was no way for her father to have gotten to her in time if he had heard of Acnologia's attack she realized that now. So she regretted not having an actual relationship with her father, wondering how she had made the same mistake with him that she had with Jude Heartfilia, allowing her pain to cloud her heart. It would break her if he ended up dying before she had a chance to truly know him, and hear of how her mother used to be when he knew her as Lucretia. Lucy had always known that Layla Heartfilia was just an act her mother put on, and she wished to know the truth about her mother.

Then there was Luca and Dimitri the brothers she had constantly pushed away and hurt with her cruel words, even going as far to imply to Luca that she didn't accept him as her brother. Hopefully they would still be willing to give her a chance in the end because she wanted to be a family with them. Wanted to be able to tease Luca about Allison, and Dimitri about his future mate like a little sister was supposed to do. She also wanted to apologize to Luca for how she had treated him after he decided to fight Laxus because she know realized he had just been trying to push her to realize what Laxus meant to her.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind Lucy began to search for her magic losing herself to the swirl of golden energy mixed with energy currents the energy currents representing Laxus's place in her life. Lucy allowed herself to fall to her instincts not aware of the world around her, so she never knew when Laxus came to find her finding his mate in a swirl of golden energy that had sparks flying off if it. Unaware that large golden wings fanned out behind her and that delicate scales were framing her face, or that her nails had become dainty little claws.

It was only when Lucy heard that terrifying roar that she jolted out of her meditation her eyes going wide as a small blackness sparked off of her as well. Laxus immediately rushing over to her, and catching her as she stumbled trying to get up neither of them speaking a word, but their eyes shared unspoken promises.

They both hoped there would be time enough to speak later, but indulged themselves with one last bitter sweet kiss. The kiss speaking of their fears that they would end up losing each other in this battle, but both knew that nothing they said to the other would dissuade them from protecting those they loved. Instead they were saying goodbye with a hint of hope, praying that this brief goodbye truly wouldn't be eternal.

Sharing one last look they broke apart then Lucy picked Laxus up flying him back to the arena where the other Dragons half or full, and Slayers were waiting for them. Seeing scenes like the one they had just shared all around them as mates and families conveyed their final goodbyes. Everyone shuddering when the sky above them went black as the Dragon of the Apocalypse appeared in front of Lucy for what she prayed was the final time.

* * *

 _ **AN: I know that I'm evil leaving the chapter here. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please tell me what you think :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Against Acnologia

Chapter 12: Fight Against Acnologia

Already Lucy could see the half and full dragons of Dragons Breath preparing to fight wings sprouting and the few full dragons allowing their full forms to show, as they all knew that if they didn't join together to fight Acnologia today that there might not be a second chance. Lucy was happy to see that most of the members of Fairy Tail had listened and left she wouldn't have been able to clearly fight if any non slayer was left, and exceeds. The exceeds helping their slayers to fly forward as they all circled around Acnologia, a rainbow of scales showing in the sky as dragon force and other moods of attack were activated.

Grasping Laxus tighter Lucy flew into the air surprised at how easy it was to fly forward with the other mage considering how muscular he was. It would give the two of them a disadvantage to fight this way, but Lucy knew that if she tried to leave him behind that Laxus would go on a rampage. Besides once they were high enough up Lucy would be able to drop him and he would travel through the air with his lightning.

Acnologia looked a little bored at the roars that attacked him none of them even leaving a scratch on him. His eyes full of malice as his claws and roars attacked the ones who were attacking him, at the same time however there was a hint of pain in his eyes as if something was eating away at him. The closer Lucy got to Acnologia the more powerful she felt shocking her because of the pain she felt earlier, and it was only when Lucy allowed Laxus to teleport to land a hit on Acnologia's eye that she could see the black power swirling around her shocking her as she realized that she was pulling Acnologia's power away from him.

The moment Laxus was out of her grip however the pain came back tenfold and Lucy would have found herself plummeting to the ground if Dimitri hadn't flown up beneath her and caught her. Luca immediately catching Laxus was well before he could teleport away and brought him back towards her making the pain disappear once again. Yet for the brief moment that Lucy and Laxus had separated Acnologia had been able to cause four dragons and Gajeel to fall down to the ground, half dragons only getting there just in time to stop Lily and Gajeel from being seriously hurt.

It was as she felt her power becoming tenfold that Lucy realized something that she was certain would piss off her brothers, but she had a feeling there was no other way. The moment her blood and Acnologia's had mixed when they fought on Tenroujima had already sealed her fate as being the only one capable of defeating Acnologia. Yet she wouldn't be able to do it without Laxus by her side because otherwise the pain would become too unbearable.

"Luca, Dimitri, you two have to fall back so does everyone else," Lucy demanded as she grasped Laxus into her arms once again. All three males looking at her like she was insane, or at least she assumed that the two dragons were giving her that sort of look it was harder to tell on a dragon's face.

"Not happening Lu!" they stated together growling at her as the three of them dodged a roar from Acnologia. It was hard for Lucy to stay in the air after that roar the strength of it harder for her to fight since this was the first time she was flying under her own power.

Lucy just rolled her eyes at their protectiveness, "you have to. This fight is between me and Acnologia. None of your attacks our even harming him, I'm the only one who can do this! Besides I'll have Laxus with me, you guys just need to be here for support making sure that we can take a breather if we need it."

Not even giving them a chance to refute Lucy flew straight towards Acnologia unleashing a roar that resembled stars at the dark dragon. Watching as a small barely noticeable cut showed up right under his eye from where the power of her roar had hit him. The pain from the cut making Acnologia roar in pain as he turned his attention away from the green and red winged half-dragons he was fighting. His eyes showing recognition as he looked at Lucy with rage in his eyes as he made his way towards her his claws reaching out as if he was going to grab her and throw her out of the sky.

"YOU!" he exclaimed his voice echoing in anger his voice harsh as he spoke.

"Hmm what upset that I could hurt you, it's your own fault you know for attacking my family before you gave me the abilities to hurt you," Lucy said smirking as she summoned an arrow of light and sent the arrow piercing right into the dark dragon's eye.

She wasn't fast enough in flying out of his range however because the next instant Lucy felt his claws racking through her chest dangerously close to her heart. Blood pouring from the wound and she wondered how Acnologia had been able to avoid hitting Laxus, and if it was on purpose or because he couldn't see as well with just the one eye. Laxus roared as Lucy found herself tumbling out of the sky the wound making it hard for her to focus. Acnologia came charging at her his mouth opened as he prepared to truly roar with magic instead of just sound waves. Before he could unleash it however a large purely black dragon was in the way swallowing Acnologia's magic.

Recognizing her father even though this was the first time she had seen him in this form she was shocked that he could eat Acnologia's magic. Realizing that she was still hurtling towards the ground Lucy tried to force herself to fly, but the blood leaking from her wound was making her too weak. She almost thought she would end up reaching the ground until a smaller pink dragon flew underneath her catching her just before she reached the ground. The pink dragon smelled slightly familiar, but Lucy was in too much pain to pinpoint who the female dragon might be.

Laxus had moved on the dragons back so that he was now out of her arms and her head was in his lap, his eyes darting around as he probably looked for Wendy to heal her. Even with the pain Lucy couldn't find it in her to look away from her father who was currently locked claw in claw in Acnologia surprisingly he as well was able to injure the other dragon. A thought was nagging Lucy, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what sort of epiphany she was on the verge of realizing.

"Oi who are you anyway?" Laxus asked the dragon who was flying them down towards the ground.

"Allison Dragon of the Rising Dawn, I am sorry about how I treated the both of you before. Luca explained everything to me, and my actions were completely out of line."

"Lucy!" a voice screamed as a blue and white blur came hurtling down to the ground to meet them. It was the fastest that Lucy had ever seen Charle fly and she smiled at Charle's slayer as the young girl started chanting the minute she was close enough. Not even waiting to get to the ground Charle was hovering with Wendy in her paws as the younger girl poured in as much of her power as she could to heal her.

Lucy could feel the wound pulling itself together and wondered just how strong Wendy was now to be able to heal her so quickly. She knew that despite being healed as quickly as she was that she would still end up feeling weak, but there was nothing she could do about that. The effects of the blood loss would affect her until her body naturally reproduced the amount of blood she had lost. Normally Lucy wouldn't even be thinking of jumping back into battle after receiving such an injury knowing that her weakened state would be a liability, but she had no other choice. The moment Wendy was done healing her she had to get back up there because despite the fact that her father was somehow able to injure Acnologia as well she was the one who had to defeat him. It wasn't revenge that made her believe it, but something inside her said she was the only one who would be able to kill the other dragon.

"Is she going to be okay Squirt?" worry colored Laxus voice.

"She should be fine after her body reproduces the blood. I would tell her that she needs to rest, but I don't think that's an option for anyone until that monster is killed. She shouldn't fly on her own however she'll be too weak to fly and attack him."

"Don't worry little one I'll fly her, it's the least I could do," Allison said her voice oddly warm as she spoke to Wendy and at the same time a little wistful.

"Just lean into me Blondie, I'll support you as you attack," Laxus whispered as Allison began to fly back towards Acnologia. It seemed that Wendy had healed her just in time because Lucy could see that her father was tiring from fighting Acnologia, and it made Lucy wonder just how long it had been since her father, any of the dragons really, had allowed themselves to be in their full forms.

Shaking her head Lucy let those thoughts fly out of her mind for the moment. Right now she had to focus on defeating Acnologia she could think of those things later on otherwise she would end up worrying way too much. Sending another roar towards Acnologia Lucy began to think on what sort of dragon powered attack she could use to actually significantly damage Acnologia. Her roar barely scratched him, and even though his one eye was gone and the arrow still embedded in his flesh the arrows didn't cause enough damage, and it was too dangerous for her to pierce his other eye. A blind dragon could end up completely destroying the city and harming multiple people.

Sending as many attacks as she could Laxus sending his own lightning after hers even though it did nothing Lucy began to think on what exactly could actually severely damage Acnologia. If no dragon other then herself and her father could harm the dark dragon because they were too weak what could they do to make sure Acnologia was gone. A part of Lucy even debated on tugging on the blood inside of her completing a mating bond and then killing herself, a newly mated dragon pair were more connected and both halves would die if one died right after mating. Yet even if it would save everyone Lucy couldn't do that because then Laxus might end up becoming like Acnologia watching his mate do something like that. No she needed another idea that would make it so that Acnologia would be the only one to die.

No matter how many attacks Lucy sent at hime Acnologia still stayed in the air. She knew they had to finish the fight soon because Allison wasn't a dragon built for carrying two other people on her back. The older dragon was clearly weakening and Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before she ended up being too slow to dodge an attack.

Then all of a sudden it was like it hit Lucy a spell she had never even heard of before carried on the wind. It was almost like her mother was speaking directly in her ear giving her the spell needed to end this, a spell that needed the power of the stars and the power of lightning. For a brief second Lucy could even feel the warm arms of her mother surround her front, and she could have almost sworn that she saw Layla Heartfilia in front of her, but not the way she remembered making her believe she was seeing her mother as she had truly been.

Closing her eyes Lucy grabbed Laxus's hand allowing her magic to flow into him and his magic to flow into her. She wondered if he had heard her mother too because he just supplied her with his magic as she prepared her body to unleash the spell.

 _I am of the universe_

 _Of Stars, Moon, Sun, and Eclipse_

 _Blood shared combining four_

 _He adds the light to my heart_

 _Driving away the darkest pits of the Abyss_

 _He of the thunder storms_

 _Me of the stars_

 _Both dragons so similar yet complete opposites_

 _Shine Heart of Stars and Lightning_

 ** _Celestial Dual Heart!_**

As the magic unleashed it was like a bright light was brought down from the clouds, a rainbow of different shades of gold shining on Acnologia, as the pureness of her love for Laxus and his love for her shined the light of their hearts upon the dark dragon. It was a spell that was similar to Fairy Sphere, but at the same time nothing alike at all since this one didn't attack the casters enemies unless if they had no light in their hearts. For a split second Lucy felt remorse at the fact that she and Laxus had taken Acnologia's life, despite everything the dark dragon had done to them she felt terrible that it had come to this.

It was like Acnologia didn't even realize that the spell would kill him being cocky since nothing else could seriously harm him. Lucy watched as acceptance danced in the dark dragon's eyes before his body began to fall downwards, all of the dragons and half dragons flying out of the dark dragon's way as his body fell down to the arena. Silence descending on all of them as they waited with baited breath to see if the dark dragon truly was gone, and then a multitude of roars sounded in the sky, roars of happiness that the dark dragon was finally defeated.

"Allison fly down please I need to make sure he really is gone," Lucy yelled over the roars.

The pink dragon didn't respond probably thinking it would be too difficult to hold a conversation above the sound of the rejoicing dragons. Lucy's father flying downwards with them as he too came down to see if the dark dragon was dead, Luca and Dimitri joining them as well, flying as a family should. The blood loss was starting to get to Lucy, but she knew she wouldn't be capable of rest until she had confirmed with her own eyes and magic that Acnologia truly was dead.

Her magic reached out around her the moment they landed as she searched for life, a type of magic that she had kept secret from her guild mates because it wasn't a common star magic. Yet it made it so that Lucy could pinpoint any living being around her in a five mile radius, each living being having a color that related to their magic. Acnologia's before had been a dark black with slivers of blue inside it, and Lucy sighed in relief as she couldn't find that dark disgusting magic anywhere near her. Throwing back her head Lucy joined the dragons roaring in the sky only stopping as the fatigue started to catch up to her.

Glancing around Lucy was almost shocked to find out that no one other then Acnologia had died in the battle. Her eyes skimming the flying forms and those on the ground until she found the slayers of her guild, all of who were to her horror on the ground their bodies twitching in pain. Lucy could feel some sort of weird magic emitting from them as the three first generation slayers of her guild began to rise into the air their bodies surrounded in a color related to their magic. At the gasps from further away she found that Sting and Rogue were also in the same state, but neither Laxus nor Cobra, when he got out she had no idea, where in the same condition. Yet before Lucy could approach her guild mates to find out what was going on she found herself finally succumbing to darkness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm fairly certain you guys can guess what's wrong with the first gen of slayers, so I really don't feel too bad about it. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Reunions

Chapter 13: Reunions

The small golden winged half-dragon that had arrived with Laxus had defeated Acnologia to the shock and amazement of the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. Her roar echoing in the sky her body oddly familiar to them and then they all felt immense pain their bodies twitching with it as a glow of magic surrounded them. The pain was terrible worse than anything Natsu had ever felt before, worse than anything Gajeel had felt, and Wendy feared she wouldn't be able to heal anyone afterwards because of how terrible it was. Yet despite the pain it was worth it when five more roars joined the dragons in the sky all the first generation slayers rejoicing as they saw the familiar figures that had raised them. Their bodies had somehow been hosting their dragon parents and the pain had been them finally leaving.

Natsu and the others were shocked when Igneel went towards the black dragon his eyes full of rage as he glared down at him. The black dragon shifting into the form of Eridanus the dragon who had been the mate of Freed's Aunt, his eyes kept shifting to the smaller golden dragon behind him as he bowed his head down to Igneel. All the slayers and dragons around could smell the shame coming off of the black dragon in waves as well as acceptance as if he was laying his fate in Igneel's claws.

"Eridanus what have you to say of the crimes your slayer committed?!" Igneel's echoing voice and his words causing the slayers and dragons around to stare with shock at the dragon of the Eclipse. Not believing that he had been the dragon to have taught Acnologia and in a sense it was his teaching Acnologia that had led to all of them hiding, or being in pain because their loved ones disappeared.

"Only that I did not know the power would go to Acnologia like that. My fate rests in your claws Igneel King of the Fire Dragons, I only ask that you wait to pass your judgment until after I can be sure my youngest is safe. Today having been the first day she allowed herself in her dragon form, and I fear that the magic may have been too much for her especially after her injury."

They could hear the love Eridanus had for his daughter in his voice, but the growl from Laxus stopped him from approaching her. The lightning slayer's arms were draped around the small golden winged girl his eyes hard as he glared at the older dragon. Seeing that Eridanus wouldn't come closer until he allowed it Laxus carefully picked up the winged girl in his arms being careful of her sensitive wings, making his way over to where Wendy had been clutching onto Grandeeny.

"Oi Wendy can your dragon mother heal her more, I know she'll need rest to fully recover, but I don't want her being in too much pain when she wakes up," Laxus said his voice gentle as he talked to the younger slayer.

"Grandeeny please help her if you can she's the one who dealt the final blow to Acnologia," Wendy begged.

"Of course my sweet daughter for you I would have even if she hadn't saved us from that creature," Grandeeny said her wings fluttering as she laid a claw down onto the small golden half-dragon's chest. The sky dragon sensing how much her adopted daughter loved the defeater of Acnologia so she would have helped her just for that because she knew despite her warm heart Wendy closed herself off slightly to those she did not truly care for.

The dragons around them watched as the healing light Wendy used all the time seemed pitiful compared to the brilliant white light of her dragon as she sent her magic into the golden half-dragon. Healing any problems she could sense, but knowing that the lightning smelling dragon was right in his words that what this brave girl needed most was rest.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of her hair being brushed out of her face and smiled as she saw the warm eyes of her mate leaning over her. She was glad to see that he was uninjured and sniffed discreetly to make sure there weren't any injuries that she just couldn't see at the moment. The room was oddly quiet and she wondered if Laxus had requested Freed to write up some runes to make sure no noise got in. Then her eyes went wide with panic as she remembered last time she had seen Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel they had been twisting on the floor in pain.

"Oi calm down Blondie!" Laxus said worry coloring his tone, "everyone's fine. Wendy and Grandeeny healed any injuries, and everyone's downstairs partying. They don't know yet that Lumina and Lucy are the same other then Wendy, I thought that was better for you to explain."

Hearing that everyone was fine Lucy sighed with relief before she stiffened again realizing what Laxus had just said. "What do you mean Grandeeny?!"

"The first gen apparently had their dragons inside them. They wanted to keep their slayer children from becoming like Acnologia and didn't have enough power to defeat him themselves. Once they sensed that Acnologia was dead they came out of the bodies of the slayers, I had Grandeeny heal you up more before she and Wendy took to healing everyone else."

Lucy was shocked and so happy to hear that her friends had gotten their parents back. Yet she was still afraid of facing them because of the lies she had told them all, especially to Freed who had been nothing except kind to her. How would he take it when he learned that she was his cousin and that she had purposely hid it from him? Before it wouldn't have been her fault because she hadn't known until she met Freed's family, but now she had purposely been keeping the information from him. Allowing his family to believe that she was nothing, but a friend of their relative's not an actual relative herself. Yet she knew that the time for lies was over, and that she needed to face them with the truth, this time there was no running away which is why she followed Laxus out of the room both of them silent. Knowing what she was about to do made it hard for them to keep conversation.

Today should be a day of celebration and love for everything going on, and for most that was exactly what today was. With Acnologia dead so many would be able to come out of hiding perhaps Dragon Slaying magic would no longer be a lost art, that was if any dragons actually trusted humans not to turn out like Acnologia. Either way the future of Fiore was certainly changing with this new information that dragons other then Acnologia hadn't gone extinct. Certainly there were only about a hundred left give or take, but there were still dragons and that was what mattered.

It was easy to hear everyone celebrating if she listened closely enough she could even hear the individual voices of those she loved. Laxus and herself seemed to be the only Fairy Tail members missing from the party, and it was driving Natsu crazy. Wendy had her hands full trying to keep him with the rest of their guild because he was worried for her, and didn't yet know what Wendy did that she had never evacuated. She wondered why no one other then Laxus and Wendy had realized that Lumina the Star Dragon was really Lucy of Fairy Tail. Did she really look that different with the additions of wings and scales, or perhaps they just didn't wish to see her lies come to life in front of them?

Opening the door at first no one seemed to notice her and Laxus standing there. Until Lucy found herself embraced by two sets of arms her older brothers scents wafting into her nose, and she allowed herself to hug them back. Fighting Acnologia had been good for her because it was finally pushing her to go in the right direction with her family. She was finally able to be at peace with both herself and her father for both of them failing to protect Fairy Tail eight years ago when Acnologia had attacked Tenroujima. It was a time of new beginnings and with time she prayed her guild would forgive her lies.

"How are you feeling Lu?" Luca's voice asked her as he and Dimitri pulled away slowly as if they never wanted to let her go.

"I'll be fine Luca."

"Come on Wendy Luce needs to be here with us! Just let me go find her already unless if you know something I don't. Mavis don't tell me something happened to her, so help me Wendy if she's hurt because you won't let me go to her," Natsu threatened, but everyone knew it was a hallow threat. It wouldn't have been if he had said that to anyone other than Wendy, but everyone in their guild knew that Natsu was incapable of harming the youngest dragon slayer she was too much like his younger sister for him to ever do anything like it.

Taking a deep breath Lucy shrugged Dimitri and Luca off of her, and they surprisingly let her go. Perhaps it was because they knew just what it meant to her to do this for herself, or maybe because Laxus had growled warningly at them, either way she was just glad they weren't holding onto her. She felt like if she allowed herself to lean on someone right now that she would chicken out and not say the words that needed to be said. Not reveal the lies she had spoken.

Even now she could see Freed and his family watching her with wide eyes knowing she was Lumina, but not knowing she was Lucy. They felt like they didn't have the right to approach her because in all intents and purposes she should be a stranger to them, and it was up to her father to introduce them. None of them knew that she was the girl they had teased about Laxus, the one who told them about Freed's relationship with Mira, that they already knew her because she hadn't allowed them into her heart.

"Wendy," she called softly, but it brought everyone's eyes away from the struggling slayers to her, "let him go. It is better he not be restrained."

She could see the recognition dawning in the eyes of the slayers from both her scent and her voice, but she could also see the doubt in their eyes. How they tried to reason that there was no way that the girl with golden wings standing in front of them was Lucy. She could feel the betrayal in the air as they fought thinking she would never keep something like this from them.

"Bunny," she heard Gajeel softly breathe as he waited for her to react someway to his nickname. Probably praying she wouldn't react at all to the nickname he had given the light of Fairy Tail, and the tears that shined in his eyes as Lucy bowed her head in shame.

"Most of you have probably heard me be called Lumina by my father Eridanus and my brothers. What you do not know however is that Lumina of the Stars is just my dragon name, all Halflings like myself have both a dragon and a human name. The name I grew up with was Lucy Heartfilia, I apologize to all of you for lying to you for the past year that I have known."

Lucy refused to raise her head at first not wanting to see the eyes marked with betrayal and anger. Hating that she would be the one to put those feelings in the eyes of the guild she saw as her family, even if she had another family, Fairy Tail would still always hold that place in her heart. Thinking that it would take them time to forgive her was why Lucy was so shocked when the guild ended up pouncing on her hugging her, and telling her it didn't matter what she was she would always be Lucy of Fairy Tail first and foremost. She had seen many times just how easy it was for her guild to forgive, but it still amazed her even now.

"So do we call you Lucy or Lumina?" Freed's mother Josephine asked a wide smile on her lips it shocked Lucy that she didn't seem angry at all. None of the Justine's did and it shocked her even more than it did with Fairy Tail.

"Why aren't you angry at me?" she whispered the pain coloring her tone.

"How could we be angry? You didn't know us at first, and I can see that you have fought desperately for your family. Your mother would be proud of you even if she would be a little disappointed that it took you this time to come clean. Despite your lies Lucy you are still a member of our family, even before we knew you were Lumina I could see Freed already took you on as a little sister because his darling Laxus-sama was in love with you," her last words caused Lucy to blush. A warm hand on her shoulder made her look back with bright eyes as Laxus stepped up behind her not denying her Aunt's words.

"Guess that means you're stuck with me Luce-chan," Freed said with a smirk from where he was cuddled up with Mira. Not even really understanding why herself Lucy burst into tears she just couldn't understand why everyone was being so understanding.

Laxus's arms wrapped around her spinning her around in his arms so that he was tightly holding her whispering in her ear trying to calm her down, what did she do to deserve such a loving mate and family? After everything she never thought that it would be so easy to be accepted for who she was, and with how they were accepting her now she couldn't help, but wonder if all of her fears had just been silly.

After that it was just a whirlwind of activity, but Laxus never left her side not for even a minute. She knew that the two of them had to discuss their relationship sometime, but today was for celebrating and reunions. She talked more with her and Freed's family telling them how life growing up believing she was Lucy Heartfilia was, as well as telling them how it wasn't until after last year's GMG that she had found out what she was. Every single moment they missed that Freed hadn't already told them about she did, well everything that she could think of before Natsu dragged her away.

Since it was due to her defeating Acnologia that they were back, all of the dragon slayers took her to meet their dragon parents. The five dragons in their human forms just like her father and brother's guild, not wanting to leave their children just yet. Igneel was just as brash as Natsu, and he seemed angry at her father, but no one would tell her why. Grandeeny was kind and had a warmth to her that made Lucy feel happy, she also seemed to be sticking quite close to Igneel and Lucy wondered if the two of them were mates. Metalicana was just as aloof as Gajeel, acting like he didn't care about anyone.

Sting and Rogue even came by to introduce her to Weisslogia and Skiadrum the two dragons being mates which was why Sting and Rogue had known each other since a young age. Even after being separated for fifteen long years they still seemed to act like newlyweds, and their love practically radiated off of the two. Despite the fact that they were polar opposites they fit well because they filled in what each other lacked, and Lucy found herself wishing that she and Laxus would have a relationship like them in the future.

Even though this year's game didn't have a winner Lucy just found herself happy that no one had died. It went to show that as long as she had Fairy Tail and Laxus behind her she was capable of anything even when it seemed to be impossible.


End file.
